Maid and her Master
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: As maid of Madara Uchiha, she saw everything and it wasn't what she expected. Rated M for abuse, violence, sexual situations and other types of graphic content. Review, I need opinions and an editor.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a late Sunday afternoon, the crickets were all ready making a racket as dusk enveloped the small village. Between the houses walked the last of the villagers to their houses, there was nothing they could do in the dark. One last villager sat at the porch of an average houses staring out over the mountainous region, it was so pretty. Light streaming in through the pink clouds and the the darkness around it about to swallow up the last of the day.

She was leaning against the wooden pillar a little tired, the long day had made her weary. Then... the crickets stopped. She held her breath in anticipation and bursting out from the forest in front of her shinobi ran, before she could stand up a man in black in a mask pointed a long katana at her throat. Barely half a metre away, he had no scent and his black eyes bore into her grey orbs like he was trying to read her story.

Slowly she put her hands up in surrender, "we aren't a threat, I promise." The shinobi in front of her jerked his head up commanding her to stand, nervously she stood and brushed the dust from her plain cotton kimono.

As he walked behind her, the katana at the back of her throat she was joined by others and they were shuffled to the village centre like cattle. There she was forced to her knees in the dirt crossroads next to the village healer. A shinobi hopped to the top of the statue's raised hand like it was nothing and stayed their, surveying the villagers. There was barely one hundred of them, what could they want from them?

"We are the Uchiha Clan," the man's eyes flashed red for a moment and the hair at the nape of her neck stood on end. "This was once a prosperous village," he waved his arm about. "Full of wealth but now look at you," he stepped down from the statue and stood in front of an old woman, her kimono must have been beautiful but now it was worn out so much that you couldn't see the design. Only the patches that didn't even match the fabric, fraying sleeves and occasional hole. "This must have cost you quite the pretty penny ma'am." He tugged the shoulder of her kimono.

The old woman nodded. "More than you'd make at least." She cackled.

The shinobi stared sternly and turned to the rest of the crowd. "We offer you all a place in our village, there is nothing here for you now." He walked at a brisk place and stopped in front of her. "You, what is your name?"

"Yuzuki, sir." She said a little timidly and tugged her kimono sleeves over her hands, head low. The shinobi glanced her up and down from her long brunette hair in a messy bun to her pointed chin and big brown doe eyes.

"I'm being honest, a pretty girl like you with no protection would be raped and killed, body on display for everyone if bandits raided this village. We can offer you protection in a village like ours, every Uchiha man or woman has some sort of fighting skill." He said and looked her dead in the eyes, she craned her neck a little to look at him. It wasn't that she was short, he was just tall.

He walked along, stopping occasionally and saying something similar to what he said to her, Yuzuki bit her lip staring at the ground avoiding eye contact with everyone. Soon the shinobi left the way they came, jumping over roofs and within a few minutes they couldn't see them any more.

"Yuzuki!" Her brother called beside her and swivelled her around an embraced her. "I was so worried. Please don't tell me you're going to work for the Uchiha, they are hit men, they kill everyone! I've heard so many stories, did you know that their leader Madara Uchiha has killed over five hundred men?!" He practically shouted, but he knew her too well.

"We need the money..." Yuzuki said softy and ruffled her little brother's head. "You're too young to work for the Uchiha and they said that the pay is good, I can take care of myself and to be perfectly honest... They can take care of me, you know that the bandits have become a problem, its only a matter of time until they take this village."

"Why do you have to be so smart?!" He yelled and buried his face into her bosom, Yuzuki smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Keep working with Grampa Stirling as an apprentice, in the mean time I will provide for this family," she sighed. "Lets go have dinner if its not cold all ready."

…

The morning air was sharp and cold, Yuzuki wrapped her cloak a little tighter around herself and cradled her small bag of belongings. The forest was still a little dark and to be frank it made her a little nervous.

"Hey," said a tenor voice behind her and she stifled a scream in her scarf.

"H-hey... you scared me. Your name is Kazuo right?" Yuzuki asked, he was dressed similarly to her with mousy brown hair and a goofy grin. He sat down next to her on the log and watched the forest.

"Yeah, my little sister and your brother get along really well. Its about time we met properly." He crossed his legs and continued to chatter. "What do you think the work will be like? Will we be able to see each other there, we should probably get acquainted, I doubt anyone else will come from the village they're all really really old." He would not stop talking.

Yuzuki laughed, "em, I suppose."

"So you came after all," a hooded figure said coldly making Yuzuki fall backwards off the log with a little shriek. Kazuo helped her up.

"Watch it!" He yelled and turned to her, "you all right?"

"I'm fine," it was going to bruise... "Is there anyone else coming?" She asked the shinobi in front of her. They all looked the same with a half mask covering their face and either long raven hair tied up or a hood, cold eyes. The shinobi shook his head. "Then we should be going."

…

 **Author's Note: I deleted an old fanfiction of mine called 'Madara Uchiha's Son' or something like that, this is similar but not the same. As a prologue this is really short, I don't intend to ever write something so short again as this was only two and a half pages on 'word', my average chapters are between fifteen and twenty pages. I will be including Yuzuki and Madara's meeting next chapter, so please review if you like what you see.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Kazuo prattled on and on and one about nonsense, Yuzuki could tell the shinobi in front of them was very slowly becoming aggravated or was just trying to ignore how Kazuo's family was pushing him towards blacksmithing while he really wanted to be a warrior.

"Grampa Stirling said that, can you believe it? And-"

Kazuo was interrupted as shinobi put a hand up for him to be quiet, "we are here." He said in monotone, no excitement to be home. Yuzuki looked around, it didn't look like they were anywhere near a village. The trees were too closely packed together and it was hard to walk from the roots and thorny bushes.

Suddenly there was a rustle and two shinobi appeared in a puff of smoke in front of them, each with a black mask and weapons drawn pointing it at the shinobi guiding Yuzuki and Kazuo.

"I am Uchiha, this boy and woman are here for work." The shinobi said calmly.

The two shinobi in front of him exchanged a word with each other and said something before coming to a conclusion. "You won't mind if we check your bags then." He did nothing to defend himself as the two shinobi forced him against a tree, searching his bags before turning on them.

Yuzuki glanced at the shinobi, asking what they should do with there eyes. He refused to meet gaze, ignoring her entirely. A little humiliated, Yuzuki let them pat her down... everywhere.

"Prove you are Uchiha." They finally said to the shinobi. The guider had been waiting for this, leaning forward he whispered something in the man's ear. The two shinobi nodded at each other. "You are free to continue." They gestured towards a thicket of thorns and disappeared in the same type of puff they arrived in.

"What did you say?" Kazuo asked excitedly.

The shinobi glared, showing the first emotion they had seen in their two day journey. "That is Uchiha business."

Yuzuki adjusted her cloak. "I don't see the village, Uchiha-san."

"This is the visitor's entrance," The shinobi answered and moved a covered of thorny branches from between two trees with his katana. Before them was several squared miles of buildings, no gardens just straight down to business. It looked a few hundred years old which was still new considering the mining village had been there for countless years.

"I don't think visitors would consider going through that." Yuzuki said.

"Exactly," the shinobi replied morbidly. "You," he looked at Kazuo. "You are to become a construction worker and she is to be a maid in the main house." He didn't look at either of them in the eye.

"What we're not working together?" Kazuo cried out, "but Yuzuki! I feel we've bonded through our travels together! Remember that time you grilled fish for me on the fire I made? We are such a good team!"

"Unless you plan on wearing a dress and apron, do not follow her." The shinobi smirked under his mask at the image. "Unless you like that of course," he said curtly and he too, disappeared.

"Thank you!" Yuzuki called out, she wasn't sure if he had heard her or not.

Kazuo rounded on Yuzuki, "this is ridiculous, I'm sure we'll be able to work in the same field if we ask."

"Kazuo-san, please just go find the construction workers and talk to them about the job, I'm sure we can talk later." Yuzuki was sick of his endless talking, she pushed a last remaining thin sliver of a branch away before stepping out onto the dirt footpath down the steep slope to the village. Kazuo knew his place and didn't call out but merely followed a few moments after, sometimes women just needed their space.

Yuzuki quickly spotted a young girl wearing a smart black kimono with an apron hanging laundry out to dry behind a large house with steam coming out of the chimney, or at least she thought it was a chimney. More likely an outlet.

"Excuse me?" She called out and smiled politely, the girl looked up. She looked so done and it was only the first hours of the day, the sun had barely risen and still was at that level where it shone a little too brightly and directly in the eyes.

The girl bowed. "Welcome to the Uchiha Village," she had identified her as a stranger, was she that obvious? Yuzuki supposed her wavy brunette hair did strand out against the poker straight black hair of the shinobi.

"It's wonderful to be here, it's beautiful. I was recruited a few days ago to be a maid here. At the main house." Yuzuki smiled her brightest to be friendly.

The girl shrank away slightly at the mention of the house, "It's that way," she nodded down the road towards a large house that didn't particularly seem to have an end. It was huge. "Talk to Uchiha Kurumi, she is the head of the maid department."

"Thank you," Yuzuki hesitated to continue but she figured she needed more information on the job since she didn't seem to like the mention of the main house. It was too ominous. "My name is Kōseki Yuzuki." She bowed in greeting.

The maid bowed back equally perhaps with a little more practice and grace. "Kōseki-san, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Saki."

"Is that your family name?" Yuzuki asked.

"No." Saki said flatly and went back to work like she wasn't there, trying to blend into the background. Yuzuki watched for a moment trying to decide if she should try talking to her a little more.

Leaving it at that, Yuzuki backed off and headed down the dirt road through the towering houses around her. Nobody made eye contact with her, she supposed she stood out a little with wavy brown hair and grey eyes since everyone seemed to have long straight black hair and were at least half a foot taller than her. She felt like a child again.

She weaved her way through the thicket of people towards a larger building, the double doors were wide open and people were going in and out. A young woman bit her lip as she stepped down the stairs leading down from it to hold back tears already forming in her eyes. It was the most emotion she had seen all day besides Kazuo and she tried not to stare.

Entering the building, there was a large bamboo floored room with two sets of stairs leading up into different sector's of the house. A woman sat behind a desk in the middle of the room answering questions, Yuzuki saw this as her opportunity and leaded over the desk to wait her turn.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a professionally fake smile.

"I was told to come find Uchiha Kurumi?" Yuzuki questioned. The woman's smile was wiped off like dirt under soap.

"Milady is down that hall, left at the T-junction and two doors down from there. You can't miss it." She avoided Yuzuki's gaze and moved on to the next questioner a little too quickly.

Yuzuki took that as her time to leave, hurrying down the corridors. The woman at the desk was right, she couldn't miss it. A magnificent woman stood in front of her with a fur trimmed silk kimono with silk layers with exquisite embroidery of birds and flowers of royal colours such as deep red and dark blue.

She wasn't shouting, her voice was a foghorn. Mighty like a queen's. Yuzuki immediately felt her body tense up as the woman turned on her. "What are you?"

"My name is Kōseki Yuzuki, I am here to be employed for work." She bowed.

"Fair, fair. We need maids in the main house, you can start there." She turned on a maid who Yuzuki hadn't noticed was there, she just blended into the background. "Girl," the maid squeaked in surprise and dread. "Take the new girl around the residence, find her a room, kimono and apron and then both of you go to the main house and help out for the Summer Festival." She rounded on Yuzuki. "I do not want to here that you're 'sick' next time I order you to clean the main household. Am I understood?"

"Yes Kurumi-sama." Yuzuki bowed and Kurumi waved her away. The maid she had previously rounded on appeared at her shoulder and pulled her out of the chaos of busy maids and out of the house into fresh air.

She shyly tucked a raven lock behind her ear and bit her lip, worriedly. "My name is Uchiha Yuuki, I work in the main household."

"Kōseki Yuzuki." She replied with a smile. "Is she always like that?" She gestured with her head towards the building whilst the two fell into a fast pace.

"Kurumi-sama? Oh yes, I heard she's been even worse ever since Madara-sama told her to stop coming to his chambers." She giggled and relaxed as soon as she realised that Yuzuki wasn't going to tell on her. Yuzuki sighed mentally, she had hoped there wouldn't be gossip in a shinobi village.

"Who is Madara?" She asked plainly, it was obvious everyone knew who he was but she'd never heard the name before.

"Uchiha Madara is the leader of the Uchiha, he's amazing. The strongest shinobi in the whole world. Everyone aspires to be like him, but he's the reason no one wants to go to the main household." She took a deep breath as she started to explain how this village worked.

Two hours later, nothing had been done. Yuuki pointed out to a kiosk by the side of the large dirt street selling street food, a little odd in a small village like this but Yuzuki thought nothing of it.

"-And that is the best and cheapest place to go for food if you don't want to get food poisoning from the food hall over there." They rounded a corner and immediately Yuzuki took in a whiff of steaming food.

"What did Madara-sama do to make everyone fear him?" Yuzuki asked innocently.

"What hasn't he done?" Yuuki laughed morbidly. "He's a cold hearted murderer, even as a shinobi. Stay away from him."

"I don't think I have a choice," Yuzuki replied. "Well if I'm going to be working in the main household, right?"

Yuuki frowned, avoiding the topic and pulled her through a crowd into a large room with clothes draped everywhere to dry. She picked up a white cotton kimono layer and a black thicker kimono to go over the top and finally, a crisp white apron. "Little ridiculous isn't it? It's so hard to get stains out of white." Yuuki sighed and passed the clothing to Yuzuki. "I'll take you to your room."

Yuzuki felt the excitement drain from Yuuki as they finally approached the main house properly dressed and groomed, her shoulders ached from carrying her bag too long and Yuzuki rolled her shoulders back already tired.

"You'll get used to it." Yuuki said encouragingly and nodded towards the house, "let's go."

The inside of the house was everything Yuzuki had pictured and more. It was classical and magnificent, the floors were so smooth and everything was so clean it almost sparkled. "It doesn't look like it needs cleaning." Yuzuki stated and swiped her finger across the windowsill, there was no dirt let alone dust.

"Emm..." Yuuki frowned in concentration.

"There you girls are." Boomed a voice behind them. Yuuki and Yuzuki swivelled, Kurumi stood there brushing her kimono out, she flicked a hair out of her face. "You took your time."

"We're sorry milady." Yuuki and Yuzuki bowed.

"Enough of that, you are both needed in Madara-sama's chambers to change his bedding and bring him dinner and- well. Everything."

"But milady, aren't you the one who does that since you're head of the maid department?" Yuuki asked. "Madara-sama only deserves the finest." Yuzuki could tell she was desperately trying to flatter her way out of the job.

"Yes he does, doesn't he." Kurumi smiled to herself. "But certain... circumstances have gotten in the way." The decision was final.

"Milady, I will do anything else." Yuuki quickly said and fell to her knees. Begging.

Kurumi glared, "get up. You can clean the lavatories then. New girl, you will tend to Madara-sama's chambers, make sure to be finished by the time he gets back. You have an hour."

"Thank you milady." Yuuki cried.

"Don't thank me, just go." Kurumi said and gestured for Yuuki to scram, which she did as extraordinary speed that Yuzuki had no idea she was capable of. "New girl, this cub board" she opened a door which led to a series of mops and buckets and dusters and everything that Yuzuki had ever pictured to do with cleaning held. "Should have everything you need, if not. Then go down to the kitchens which is just around the block and a serving girl will help you."

"Understood." Yuzuki bowed.

"Good, I like obedient women." Kurumi smirked, "we will get along well, I will not be back and I will not ever defy Madara-sama so don't speak to him either if you can help it."

"I understand, milady." Yuzuki replied and reached from a mop and bucket. "I should be cleaning, excuse me."

"Of course," Kurumi said stiffly and left her to it.

Walking down the corridor Yuzuki struggled with the heavy bucket of water, she knocked gently on the door. No reply. She entered and there was nobody there. It was peaceful, the walls were a beige colour with painted bamboo animal amongst flowers. It looked expensive, expensive for an expensive man she supposed to herself.

The bed was western styled but without the four posts and curtains that hid the sleeper, she never understood the style. Having once slept in one before in an inn whilst travelling to the seaside to see her grandmother. These beds were too squashy, she had barely gotten a wink of sleep because she felt like she was drowning in it.

Yuzuki tied her long kimono sleeves out of the way with a ribbon and hiked her skirts up, she began to swipe the floor with soap and water until it almost shone. Eventually the entire floor was covered in soap and water and dangerously close to a flood.

"You've never cleaned a floor have you?" Asked an amused voice from the threshold, Yuzuki looked up and immediately stepped back as she realised who this man was. Promptly falling backwards and hitting her head making her vision spin and seeing black spots. "Get up and dry this floor."

Yuzuki climbed to her feet with the aid of the wall, she winced a little as she tested the back of her head with her hand to see if it was bleeding. She looked up to see Uchiha Madara standing there with his arms crossed, he towered over her by a foot and a bit with long black hair that seemed to spike everywhere even with that length. His face was cruelly handsome, a straight nose, cold narrow eyes that looks tired and a pointed jaw.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." She (still spinning) bowed and by the time she'd straightened back up Madara had disappeared, she heard a little cough from the bed and turning she saw him looking down at a white handkerchief splattered in red.

He looked up to see her watching and suddenly she was lifted into the air so that she was a foot off the ground and at eye level with him. Yuzuki felt her heart in his throat as Madara's eyes spun red. She couldn't see anything else but those orbs.

"You shouldn't have seen that." He said roughly and dropped her bringing her arm up behind her back to the point where she thought it would snap off, drawing blood at her lip where she was biting back the pain. Madara placed a hand around her throat, "you are leaving me no choice."

Yuzuki couldn't see anything for a moment as she felt a burning so hot it was ice cold against her throat travel to her voice box and she forgot the pain in her lip and arm as she screamed in agony. Like ten thousand kunai had been jabbed in her throat, Madara let her go and she fell to her knees. She couldn't breathe there was an iron taste in her mouth and before she knew it she had hurled blood onto the floor, suffocating in blood.

Madara knelt and swiftly hit her on the back once and the last of the blood was spat out, Yuzuki gasped for oxygen and Madara looked her in the eyes making her pass out with the swirls of red in his eyes.

…

Her growling stomach woke her and it hurt from lack of food, Yuzuki slowly opened her sleep crusted eyes to see the soft light of dusk from an open window. In the distance she heard wind chimes peacefully swinging against each other in harmony, snoring to her left as she turned to look she saw a sleeping Kazuo with his feet up on her bedside table.

Yuzuki shakily, weak from lack of nutrients sat up and poured herself a glass of water from the beaker. Yuuki hadn't shown her a room yet and this didn't look like a maid's chamber's.

"Good evening, Miss. My name is Doctor Kimoka" Said a man at the door striding in with grace, he smiled at Yuzuki with a tray in hand of a bowl of rice, green tea and a main dish of stir fry with dumplings at the side. "I see you are awake, and helped yourself to the plant's watering can."

'What', Yuzuki mouthed and realised that no sounds came out and she placed a hand over her mouth in horror and hot tears filled up her eyes about to pour down like from a cloud.

"It's okay." The man placed the tray at the end of her bed. "Losing your voice is not that bad, tell me. Can you read?" He asked. Yuzuki nodded, wrapping her arms around herself completely lost. The doctor smiled. "I'll be right back." He stood up and glided out of the room. Yuzuki leaned forward and picked up the chop sticks and before she knew it she was shovelling food down her throat not realising quite how famished she really was.

"Here." The doctor sat down next to her with a huge scroll with him, "this is a scroll on how to learn sign language. Shinobi use it when they are forced to be quiet and need to convey a message. Other shinobi use signals but the Uchiha are special and this language is only used here. It's mandatory for us to learn it."

Yuzuki listened with interest, the glistens of tears cleared from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Uchiha Madara is a cruel tyrant but to win this war, we Uchiha need him. Not necessarily want him, so please... don't tell anyone he took your voice." He placed a hand on her knee with a beseeching look.

Yuzuki gestured in the air as if she was writing something and looked up at him questioningly, Kimoka smiled and pulled a notepad and charcoal pencil from his kimono. "Here."

'Buy my silence.' It was a command and she needed the money, maybe if he paid enough she could go home.

"Don't be ridiculous, I will give you free health care, all the paper you need to write on while you are learning and I will teach you sign language. However I understand you come from a poor background." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a whistle. "This is the only protection I can give."

Yuzuki took the whistle and tied it to her necklace and tucked it under her kimono. 'Thank you for rescuing me.' She hastily wrote in a scroll that was now becoming familiar to him.

"Madara-sama brought you here," he said and watched Yuzuki's face turned sour with disgust.

'I hate him', Kimoka read and smiled.

"As do many shinobi, but he is the most powerful of us all." Kimoka replied, "but he brought you here, he must care a little." Yuzuki remembered how he roughly grabbed her arm and nearly broke it, she laughed bitterly in silence and shook her head.

She wrote once more 'how long was I asleep?'

"Three days, you've missed a lot. The festival is coming up." Kimoka smiled. "The flowers are beautiful."

'I'm not interested in flowers, what happened to me specifically?' She wrote, handwriting getting messier and messier.

"Madara used his chakra to damage your vocal chords, they are beyond repair now. Then he used his Sharingan to cause you to fall asleep while he carried you here, no doubt embarrassed to bring you here awake."

'I'm not going to bother asking what a sharingan is, stop giving me that look.'

He chuckled and stood. "Eat your food and do not under any circumstances remove the bandaging from your throat." He pointed to the light coating of cotton around her neck. "There's a scarf and a coat here if you wish to go back to your dormitory but you are welcome to stay as long as you like." He smiled pulled the sleeping Kazuo from his chair and with ease, dragged him by the ankle out of the room.

Yuzuki finished her tray of food and stood shakily, dressing herself in her kimono that sensei Kimoka must have found in her belongings, it wasn't the maid's black and white. It was a pretty dark blue with a strange pattern in white trailing around the hem, she found her bag by her bed and combed her hair, plaiting and pulled it up into a loose bun.

Picking up her bag she exited the infirmary, the sun had just set and the last rays of sunshine were just coming from over the hill. Crickets were chirping loudly from the rock garden behind the large white washed house, it almost seemed out of place from the practicality of the village. The sunset like was about to vanish and a darkness covered half of the sky, it almost made her shiver.

There was barely anyone around, an elderly woman was sweeping the beginnings of autumn leaves off her porch. Looking up from her work she met with Yuzuki's grey eyes and without emotion went back to sweeping, Yuzuki decided to think nothing of it. This village was just unfriendly.

She let her feet carry her around the village and when she looked up, she was startled with surprise, the main house was lit up with windows like the eyes of a spider's. So many and glistening with menace. Yuzuki grit her teethe with anger and glared at Madara's window towards the left at the very top. A shadow flickered in the window and a man passed by, pausing and staring down.

Yuzuki was paralysed, just staring up. She bit her lip to restrain her anger and turned before he saw her lose the control she'd managed to keep but she couldn't hold it, turning she ran away between two huge houses and down another alley until she was completely lost.

…

Madara turned away from the window when he saw that she'd gone, it was the maid from several days ago. The one that had soaked his bedroom floor and seen him cough up blood, there was a knock on his door and the doctor came in with a tray in hand. His long straight black Uchiha hair was left to hang around his face like curtains unlike Madara's own mane but both had narrow black eyes.

"Kimoka-san," Madara greeted as Kimoka set the tray down on the small table and joined him at the window.

"Who was at your window?" He asked plainly.

"Her." Madara replied shortly and poured himself the herbal remedy from the tea pot. Kimoka turned to watch and crossed his arms.

"She will never recover from what you did to her," Kimoka replied. "Yuzuki-chan is an extraordinary young woman, I think you know that. Maybe you'll feel better once you've apologised."

"Don't talk to me like that, I am your leader. Respect me, you are a lowly doctor-"

"I am far older than you, almost twice your age young man. You should learn to respect your elders." Kimoka smiled gently.

Madara sipped more of his tea. "Are you saying that you have twice the amount of experience I have?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you're right." Madara said and set the empty cup down with a clink.

…

"Kōseki Yuzuki, from the mining village a few days away arrived three to four days ago for a maid job. Crippled mute, source unknown." Madara read out from the papers in his hands, Yuzuki turned and watched him step down the steps into the garden with her. Yuzuki didn't move as Madara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're shaking, are you afraid of me?"

Yuzuki couldn't control herself, instinctively she lunged forward and punched him in the face tears starting to form and cascade down her face like a waterfall. Madara didn't move or flinch, not stopping her. Again, Yuzuki punched him. Madara didn't use a stance and fell, then she was on top of him legs either side of his waist. It would have been erotic if she could control her anger.

Proceeding to hit him as hard as she could, to crush an emotion on his fucking face. He had barely moved, still sprawled beneath her. Yuzuki smashed his face in one last time. She winced at the pain in her hand as she looked at it, the skin was missing on the knuckles and Madara barely had a scratch but there was a very promising pink patch on his high cheekbone.

He paused. "Are you done yet?"

Yuzuki shook her head and stood, Madara flipped himself up and swivelled her around to take a look at her and Yuzuki opened her mouth but no sounds came out, she pushed him back but he wouldn't budge.

"Follow me." He picked up her bag and shoved it onto his shoulder ungracefully as he seized Yuzuki's wrist and pulled her along. Yuzuki kicked him just below the knee but he wouldn't budge, what kind of a monster was he? "Stop fighting me, you'll never win." Madara snapped.

Yuzuki tried to stand still as he dragged her around the corner, she was mouthing profanities at him silently, fury etched into every corner of her face. As he pulled her between two alleys and onto a busier street people glanced and looked away as they realised who he was.

Yuzuki realised her predicament, nobody would ever help her against him. He was like their God.

They passed several street food stalls and down several winding roads until it opened out behind the main-house, Yuzuki's pupils widened in horror. What was he planning on doing to her?

Madara tightened his grip on her as she struggled at the sight of the prison like building. "Stop struggling." Madara snapped. "I'm not going to hurt you." Yuzuki screamed out silently and felt something rip at the back of her throat, she fell into Madara and vomited blood and something else at his feet.

Strength left her body and Madara swept her up, glad she wasn't struggling. Yuzuki reached up and tugged pathetically at his soft locks in protest, he didn't seem to notice as he opened the door with this foot and sped to his quarters and into the room next to his. It was a simple room, a futon already made up, large window and bamboo painted walls. A low table with a few flowers laying on them and a clean smell with a hint of pine cones.

Madara laid her down on the futon much to her embarrassment, helpless. She watched as Madara placed her bad by her new bed and sat down at the end of the futon and leaned forward head in hands.

"I don't apologise often but since you can't speak and can't pack a punch," he touched his cheekbone gingerly but it was all ready healing. "I feel no shame." Yuzuki was too tired to glare and merely watched.

"When you are feeling... better. You will start your duties as my personal maid. It's a job exactly as it sounds. I'm tired of maids faking sick to try not to go near my chambers let alone me. I can't stand Kurumi any more either and I become irritable when my chambers become dirty." Madara finished. "For now I'll send for Kimoka." He stood up and opened the door turning back to say. "Goodnight Yuzuki-chan."

…

Kimoka gently re-bandaged her neck, finishing up the last touch before saying. "Madara-sama wasn't that bad was he?"

'He's confusing.' Yuzuki wrote. 'I don't understand him'.

"I don't think anybody does. Just try to stay out of his way, I know that's hard to do considering your new position but try at least." Kimoka smiled and poured her an herbal remedy. "Drink, it will sooth that burning in your throat."

Yuzuki obediently drank, looking up when she heard faint giggling and a little scream of laughter from the room next door.

BANG-

"Well this is awkward." Kimoka said and quickly packed his medical kit.

BANG BANG BANG- loud 'oohs' and 'ahhs' could now be heard with every bang.

BANG BANG BANG BANG- "Right there!" A woman yelled and gasped.

Kimoka and Yuzuki exchanged a horrified look and-

BANG-

Kimoka shook his head.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"I best be off." Kimoka said in a rush.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Kimoka at that point fled the room and she heard a shuffling of feet and a few clamouring of steps as he ran down the steps and out of hearing distance.

BANG BANG BANG

Yuzuki shoved a pillow over her head and buried her face into the futon

Bang bang bang bang

She could still hear it she cursed to her self muttering swear words silently.

Bang bang.

Something was wrong, she sat up and closed the door. Why the elderly never closed doors she never knew.

Bang.

She heard a loud scream of pleasure from the wall directly by her futon and edging away horrified, Yuzuki pulled her futon to the other side of the room. The banging had stopped and a more thumping sound could be heard instead but more on a futon sound than on a wall.

Yuzuki sighed silently and pulled out the sign language scroll. She shouldn't have come to the village of the Uchiha.

…

 **Author's Note: bit shorter than I thought it would be, I edited like half of this but I'm confident it isn't that bad. I'm not taking editors but if it's really bad please PM me and I'll make more of an effort.**

 **This will not be following the 'Madara Uchiha's Son' fanfiction plot-line I wrote a long time ago. Just the same characters with tweaks of personality. Who knows, Madara's son might make an appearance. Is that a good idea?**

 **Also, I was not expecting such a positive response to the prologue. Seriously, cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

It had been a month since Yuzuki had become Madara's personal maid, it was tedious and stressful. Her lack of sleep was becoming a pattern, three to four hours a night to the banging on the walls. It had occurred to her that Madara must have the same since he was awake as well for that long, it explained the way his eyes looked so tired. She'd always assumed it was stress from the Senju clan.

Gently, she set the last bucket of water down and fluffed out a towel on the rack by the bath. In entered a voluptuous woman with legs for days and long dark with with ivory skin, completely and utterly in the nude. Madara close behind her fully clothed. The woman noticed Yuzuki and went pink from her lack of attire, Yuzuki bowed at their presence.

"Never mind her, she'd my maid." Madara said and began to undress in front of them both. "Leave now."

Yuzuki nodded and swept her way out of the chambers, she heard a burst of embarrassed giggles behind her and headed down the stairs into the courtyard.

Nobody ever asked her to do things except Madara, even then it was simply expected of her to change his bedding, wash his clothes and bring him his food. Aside from that it was leisure.

Absent mindedly she wandered into the garden, it was one of the few places there was little trace of the war. Only the occasional trace of scratches on the trees around her or a flower uprooted. She knelt down buy an up-weeded flower and dug its hole for the roots, gently covering the base with surrounding soil.

She laid back on the soft grass and looked up at the canopy of leaves far above, rays of sunshine warming her body. And so the day went on.

…

Yuzuki knocked on the study door, no answer. She leant in and cupped her ear to the door, no answer. Gently she pushed the door open and to her surprise Madara lay with his cheek on his drying chirography work, eyes closed and breathing a little heavier than she'd expect for a shinobi. Too relaxed.

She set the tray down on top of a pile of papers, his breakfast tray was still there but none of it had been touched. The chopsticks were exactly where she'd left it next to each other on top of the bowl. Yuzuki sighed a little to herself. How could he be so selfish? Food like this cost more than her family earned in a week, maybe even Kazuo's and her family combined.

Madara started awake and snatched the nearest thing to hand, a chopstick and flipped Yuzuki against the table of paper in a not all similar position to last time. Yuzuki's eyes filled up with years as she yearned to scream, she waited patiently for him to wake up fully.

He let her go and stepped back, she turned and bit back a smile when she noticed the fixed ink words from the chirography on his cheek. She gestured there was something there, Madara sighed and dabbed water onto a handkerchief to attempt to scrub it off missing dozens of places.

"That will be all..." Madara said quietly and a little lower than usual sending rumbles through her chest.

Yuzuki bowed and Madara put the handkerchief down, clearly finished but there was still an entire streak of ink left. She closed the distance between them she picked up the handkerchief, dabbed it in the glass of water and placed a hand underneath his chin to force him to look up at her.

Madara didn't say anything under the humiliation of being looked after, she rubbed the last of the gunk off his face, smiled and signed.

'Would you like another glass of water?' she bowed.

Madara shook his head, "get out".

Yuzuki nodded and swept out of the room as briskly a possible, that must have been embarrassing for him. At least it was a change though, this time it was him that was the victim.

…

"What?" Madara said in a low and deadly voice at the announcement. The captain kept his head low as Madara stood up and started to pace. "I told you I wanted it no where near here."

"I was only informed, my lord. I had nothing to do with the decision, it was the high council. They thought it was best if they were here." The Captain replied quickly, trying to escape blame. Madara poured himself a cup of sake and sipped it, pausing every so often to pace back and forth.

"They're both here?" He asked finally.

"No, my lord. They'll be arriving tomorrow." The captain bowed.

"Very well, I don't have a choice so it seems." Madara said icily.

The captain winced as Madara instinctively shattered the delicate pottery cup and splashing the clear liquid on the floor. Almost immediately Yuzuki stuck her head around a door and noticed the mess, moments later she appeared with a dust pan and brush and cloth.

"You're dismissed, Kazuki-san." Madara said and angrily began pacing again. Yuzuki knelt to the floor and started picking up pieces of broken pottery. The captain disappeared in a puff of smoke causing Yuzuki to stare for a moment, "what do you think you're doing. Stop staring." Madara growled. Yuzuki looked up in fear and he kicked her head down with a stamp. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to stare?"

Yuzuki bit her lip to hold back tears and soaked up the sake with the cloth, unable to reply. How could he be so bipolar?

Madara angrily strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him he made his way out of his house. People scattered everywhere we went and none hesitated for the look on his face. He pushed the door to an older building open with vigour and strode into a dimly lit room filled with incense.

There, sitting on a cushion at a table with a cup of jasmine tea sat an elderly man with a stern look on his face only to turn into a sterner look when Madara arrived, pushing the door open to hard it slammed back on itself.

"Madara-kun, did news reach you that fast?" he spoke in a slow, wise voice. Madara opened his mouth for a sharp reply. "Come sit, let's talk about it." Madara took a deep breathe to calm himself and sat down on the cushion opposite. "Have a cup of jasmine tea, it is soothing." He smiled gently.

After five agonising minutes of patient waiting for the elder to speak, Madara set down his half finished cup.

"They can't stay here." Madara said stiffly. "My word it final."

"It is essential the boy-"

"I want nothing to do with them." Madara interrupted and poured himself a up of tea.

"It is rude to interrupt, remember to me you are still a child. Your mid twenties is nothing compared to my own age." The old man said. "You know fully well that having our forces spread out like this is endangering the village with the threat of an attack from the Senju. We can't afford to keep sending messages to our outlining forces. A messenger could be interrupted at any point."

"I believe that we can hold our own." Madara thought aloud.

"As do I, but it is not what is best for the village. What is best is having more of our men here where the centre of our web is. Here we can plan our next move and not have messages containing such important information everywhere and disorganised on a daily basis." The elder was correct, it was foolish to think this could go on.

Madara remained silent until, "I don't want to see them anywhere near my house."

"As you wish, Madara-kun. Tell that to the Lady Madoka." The elder chuckled a little.

"This isn't funny, Sora-sama." Madara said tiredly, and looked into the cup. No floating tea leaves. Again.

"I know, young one." The elder smiled. "But soon I sense you will have to deal with the consequences of everything you've done."

Madara paused to think, "that day won't be coming any time soon."

The elder stood and reached up among the many shelves, Madara watching silently as he took down a scroll. It was old and bamboo with age stains. The elder placed it in front of the younger Uchiha.

"What is it?" Madara asked.

"Haiku from our oldest ancestor, I hope it will act as some inspiration to woo a woman you can finally settle down with. None of this playing around with a different woman every night." The elder replied seriously.

"I can't decide whether I should be offended or not." Madara answered and a wry smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Needless to say though, thank you." He stood and bowed in thanks.

"You are quite welcome, it would bring some piece of mind to see you in love. I suppose I'm just an old fool though. After all, what woman could love you without your power?" The elder mused.

"I could have your head to that." Madara said sharply.

"And you would not have anyone to talk to on equal terms." The man replied smugly.

Madara sighed, "what do you suggest then?"

"Meditate on your situation, come to a conclusion you think I would approve of and ask a female's opinion." The elder said seriously.

"Thank you, Sora-sama." Madara said and stood, nodding at the elder in respect, and strode out the room he made his way to his house.

…

Later that day when the sun had already set and Madara had eaten.

Yuzuki mopped the splashed water up from the splashed water when Madara had his lady friend with him for his morning bath. She sat on the edge of the still full bath and in one fluid moment-

CRASH!

Water spilled everywhere.

Yuzuki was stunned, covered in dirty bath water and a dozen bruises. She bit back her lip to hold back tears of frustration and grabbed several towels from the rack, getting down on all fours to wipe up the water.

…

Dazed and exhausted Madara's vision swirled, in a sharp movement he slapped his cheek and the cotton wool feeling in his head cleaned up a little.

Madara looked up from his desk work at the sound of a loud crash in the bathing room, he smirked and looked back down at her work. That maid was so clumsy.

He dipped his brush in the ink and made strokes on the large paper when-

CRASH! BANG! CLATTER! THUD!

He rolled his eyes tiredly and in an instant he was at the scene. There she was unconscious at the bottom of the steps, the water in the bucket had been too heavy and she'd fallen. At least that's what he'd deduced.

Madara put a finger to her pulse in her neck, still beating and there were no broken bones. She was lucky. He leaned down and picked her up. She was light for a woman her age, she couldn't be older than he was after all. Did she have any muscle at all? He open her bedroom door with his elbow and set her down on her bed. She gasped a little in her sleep, it was erotic plain and simple to his ears.

He smirked and sat down beside her, in one swift movement he slapped her cheek yet still she lay unconscious. He supposed she wouldn't wake until the morning, her lack of sleep was even less than his but he had yet to be satisfied for the night.

"Wake up," he growled and slapped her other cheek even harder. Nothing.

He prodded her soft breast, hoping some embarrassment would wake her. Still nothing. Ugh. Madara massaged his temples, and lay back sighing but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

…

Yuzuki gasped for air as soon as she woke up, hot and sweaty from the heat of two bodies under a blanket in mid summer. She threw back the blanket and turned. Madara lay there fast asleep. The frown gone from his face and hair everywhere. My god, why did he have so much hair? This bed wasn't made for two. Internally she screamed.

She felt like the life of her was been squeezed out, his big and muscular arm was draped around her and it held her close. Afraid she would fall off the side of the small bed she stayed put.

"Musuku few bwe," he mumbled something she couldn't make out.

He was so close... Yuzuki reached out and touched his cheek. It was rough from years of fighting and harsh winds like the rest of him, even rougher from stubble as her hands went down to touch his chin.

At that moment, Madara woke but didn't open his eyes. Feeling her hands on his face, curiously he didn't move. Her hands moved lower to his neck and traced his strong collar bones. Her intake of breathe made Madara realise she knew he was awake and he opened his eyes, chuckling.

The look of betrayal on her face and shock made his burst into laughter and released her from his grasp. "Get up." He commanded and slid out of her bed.

'What happened last night?' She signed hurriedly.

"Why ask?" He replied cryptically and watched as her face went red. "We're expecting guests. The Lady Misaki and her son. Ren. Inform Madoka-san and tell her to prepare them both rooms on the other side of the residence." Madara straightened his trousers and used her brush to untangle the knots in his hair as he said this. "I also require breakfast, then after that you must clean up the mess you made last night."

She gave him a confused look. 'What mess'

"The one on the stairs." He answered.

'What happened on the stairs?' She signed. He winked playfully, finished dressing himself he opened the door and left. Yuzuki fell back into bed in depression and screamed silently into her pillow.

…

Yuzuki pushed her way through the crowds of swarming Uchiha, they didn't look that happy as they watched a carriage pull up. Madara was still nowhere to be seen.

From the carriage stepped out a gorgeous little boy, his hair was long and spiky like a thorny bush. He looked a softer, kinder version of Madara is every aspect, his eyes were narrow with sadness and his jaw was strong. He wore a blue kimono with bits of pretty silver trimming and walked like he wasn't used to wearing it. He stumbled a little in it as he stepped towards the elder council members.

And then Yuzuki saw her, from the carriage stepped a gorgeous woman with long hair pinned back in a bun with decorations that befitted a princess, her face was heavy with make up but even then you could see her beauty. High cheekbones, indifferent eyes, full rouged lips, pale skin. She was taller than Yuzuki, she could tell even from this distance. Madara positively towered over her but this woman would look like she belonged with him if they stood together.

She walked gracefully over to the council members, trailing a silken kimono in the dirt. Yuzuki winced, pitying her maids. The woman bowed graciously towards the men.

"Misaki-sama, it is lovely to have to back. As well as you Ren." One elder smiled at the little boy who mimicked a position similar to Madara's out of habit.

"Thank you, unfortunately it will be a longer stay than I intended." Her voice was nothing like her appearance, it was sharp and rang in the air almost making Yuzuki flinch.

"What do you mean?" Madara appearing out of the blue.

"Madara-kun..." The woman said in surprise.

He ignored the suffix and continued. "Don't you have a palace?"

"No, didn't you receive my second letter?" She asked puzzled.

Madara paused. "No." The Elder Sora had been right about invention of letters, he had been right about everything. Did he have to be nice to her?

"Fine, you may stay here until you can leave. I will send men to the palace. We'll have the situation solved in a matter of weeks." Madara replied fully.

"It's not that simple..." Misaki answered sadly.

"We'll talk about it later." Madara said icily and the council members intervened.

The Uchiha residence watched intently as two council members put a hand on both shoulders of Madara and smiled politely without emotion. "Nonetheless Misaki-sama, it is good to see you. You of course will be staying in the main household. We will all be expecting all three of you to join us for lunch."

Everyone watched Madara's reaction, it was stoic and almost emotionless say for the twitching eyebrow. He brushed the council members off and calmed down.

"Fine." And left. As soon as he did everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Chatter filled the air for once in the entire time Yuzuki had been there, she looked around and over heard two Uchiha maids similar to her age gossiping. Something about Misaki's dress. Looking around for more interesting things to eavesdrop she found it. Jackpot.

Two of Madara's men talking in hushed voices, she read their lips.

"No, I don't think so." The one with the brown hair mumbled, Yuzuki could barely make it out.

"This will only end in disaster." The other replied.

"It will be fine." The brown haired one said.

"You weren't here 11 years ago, I was. It was a shit hole that only cleaned itself when she left. Madara is a fool for letting her back here." The obviously more experienced one said and crossed his arms angrily.

"Why what happened?" The brown haired asked. The other Uchiha leaned in to whisper in the man's ear. "You're joking, how are they still married?" He demanded in outrage.

"Misaki's father is cousin to the Senju, it is the only thing keeping the Uchiha and the Senju from all out war."

Yuzuki had heard enough, she made her way through the crowds, elbows hitting her ribs painfully causing yet more bruises to form. She ducked and tucked herself into corners to avoid the thickets and pushed her way past a few maids. She stepped out onto a side street.

It was quieter, safer. She spotted a few familiar cherry trees and climbed up onto a bin lid and pulled herself up onto the fence. Yuzuki jumped down between two flower beds. It was the back garden of the main household.

She walked through the already open doors into the main hall, her mess had already been cleaned. "Mistress." Said a faint voice behind her. Yuzuki turned to see a young woman, couldn't be older than 14, she was an Uchiha with medium length hair that kept falling out of its pins and large eyes.

'Sorry?' Yuzuki signed for an explanation.

"The Lady Misaki will be staying her, Madoka-sama commanded me to help you maintain the household." She bowed.

'Give her my thanks,' Yuzuki answered silently.

"Of course, mistress." She bowed again.

'Stop bowing, I am not a noble.' Yuzuki signed.

"No mistress, but you are the chief maid. You have an even higher position to Madoka-sama." The girl said in an excited rush.

Yuzuki was surprised, her job was to give Madara his meals and clean after him. How could that be so highly respected? Madoka had treated her like shit as soon as she arrived, but she had more power than her? Yuzuki doubled over in silent laughter.

"Are you okay, mistress? Are you in pain? I'll fetch Kimoka." The maid turned to rush to the door, Yuzuki put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

'I'm fine'.

The girl didn't look convinced but nodded and bit her lip nervously, "do you know where the Lady Misaki will be sleeping? I presume with the Lord?"

Yuzuki shook her head. 'Make up the Lavender room for her and the spare room for her son.'

"Yes, mistress." The girl bowed much to Yuzuki's aggravation. "I have dusted and mopped the entire household and I have arranged flowers in most rooms. Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

'Thank you, no you've done more than your fair share of the work.' Yuzuki signed. 'I'll do the rest'.

"You're too kind, mistress." The girl answered.

'Please stop calling me that, my name is Yuzuki Koseki.' Yuzuki signed.

The girl hesitated and nodded. "Yes, Yuzuki-sama." Yuzuki nodded for her to continue. "My name is Liu Uchiha."

'Thank you again, Liu-san.' Yuzuki signed and walked up the dry steps.

Momentarily the door slammed open behind her. It was Madara in a fury like the wrath of the Gods, his hair looked like it was full of static and his eyes were blood red.

He stopped and stared at the two maids, Liu was around on her knees but Yuzuki stared. "Yuzuki-chan." He said without emotion.

Yuzuki realised her place and bowed. 'Sorry.'

"See that... that woman." He said with disgust. "Gets what she deserves here. Her son I don't care about." Yuzuki hesitated and looked up at him, his deep blood red eyes seemed to envelop her and she swayed a little. Madara snapped his hand out on her shoulder to steady her.

Yuzuki nodded, 'I'll put them in rooms on the other side of the household'. She signed.

Madara shoved his hands in his pockets like a child, "I'd rather they spend their time here in the cells." Yuzuki looked at him with horror, behind them both they heard a little giggle of amusement at the thought of such an extravagant woman sleeping in restraints. Madara pivoted. "Why are you still here, get out." He growled at Liu before turning to Yuzuki.

Before he started saying anything she signed quickly. 'Shall I fetch a late breakfast for you, my lord?'

Madara shook his head, "I'm not hungry." He started walking towards his study, Yuzuki watched in dismay. When was the last time he'd eaten? She couldn't remember.

…

The sun was setting, from the view of the gorgeous room, she watched the last rays beam and disappear behind the mountains.

Yuzuki put the final touch of a small branch of cherry blossom on the dresser as the Lady Misaki walked in. She was dressed in the same extravagant kimono and looked exhausted, she looked wearily at Yuzuki and accidentally made eye contact.

It wasn't what either had expected. It was the same sadness, a worry at the back of the eyes with a slight tilt of the eyebrows. They had twin expressions, maybe it was the same dilemma. Actually most likely.

Misaki hesitated. "You are... maid to Madara-sama are you not?" Yuzuki nodded seriously and bowed a little. "... What is it like, being around him?"

Yuzuki paused and thought, it was an odd question but it was her duty to answer. She quickly signed. 'Tiring'.

"... You can't speak." Misaki stated, it wasn't a question. It disappointment. "Of course you are, to be so close to him I mean you must be." Yuzuki nodded. "Did he cut out your tongue?"

Yuzuki was shocked. Was Madara really that cruel? Would he really cut out someone's tongue to be his personal maid? How could she imply that?! She violently shook her head to answer the question. Misaki crossed the room and lifted Yuzuki's chin with a finger, the mighty woman was stronger than she appeared and her fragrance seem to envelop Yuzuki's nostrils. The scent of some exotic flower or something like that.

"Are you lying to me? Show me your stump." The woman demanded, Yuzuki obediently opened her mouth. "Oh, I see." She said disappointedly when she realised it wasn't damaged at all.

Yuzuki smiled a little and forced herself out of the strong clamp like grasp of the woman. She raised a hand to gesture to another maid, instantly Liu walked in like she had been there the entire time.

'This is Liu, she is your maid as long as you stay here.' She signed.

Misaki looked Liu up and down with disgust, "I don't want her, I want you to be my maid."

"My Lady," Liu bowed deeply, "my apologises for not fulfilling your wishes correctly, next to one other. My work as a maid is revered here, I work as quickly and as quietly as a maid can be. Yuzuki-sama is personal maid to Madara-sama, she cannot worry herself with any work not related to Madara." She explained.

Crimson fury swept across Misaki's face, "I am just as important as Madara-sama, I'm connected to him. Tell me I'm still connected to him!" She raised her voice against the poor girl.

"My Lady-" Liu began.

"I am his wife!" Misaki screamed. Yuzuki was shocked, Madara had a family? Well obviously he had a family, she had heard rumours and his dead brother. But a wife and a child?

"I am connected to him!" She reassured herself. Misaki's back was to Yuzuki and she couldn't sign an explanation. The elder woman continued to yell at the two maids.

"I was there from the beginning! I bore his child! Ren is his son, he looks just like him. They even stand the same. Ren!" She called out to make a point.

A little boy scrambled in wearing a dark blue kimono that reached the knees with sandals. His hair was half way down his back an array of spikes that matched Madara's perfectly.

"Look at him! They are clones!" Misaki screamed.

"Mother, calm down please." Ren spoke for the first time, it was obvious he was used to quieting his mother.

"No! No, she" Misaki pointed at Yuzuki "will be my maid. It's only right, she is Madara-sama's maid and Madara-sama is my husband."

"Mother, you're being irrational. We haven't seen father in years." Ren put a hand on his mother's arm to pull her away from the maids. "You're both excused," he nodded at the two maids.

Yuzuki and Liu rushed out the room and looked at each other as soon as they shut the door, immediately voices rose behind them. Liu knelt down and looked under the door.

"Mother, you're sick still. Lay down." Ren tried to calm his mother.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're the child here!" Misaki shouted at the poor boy and Liu and Yuzuki heard a sharp slap.

'M-mother,' Ren stuttered. Yuzuki knelt and peeked under the door, Ren had stumbled back with his back facing the door but he was clutching his face in pain.

"You stupid, stupid maggot! This is all your fault!" Misaki kicked him and he didn't resist.

The woman continued to scream obscenities at him. "Your fault!"... "Filth!"

"Mother! Stop." Ren yelled back.

On the other side of the door Yuzuki tapped Liu for attention. 'Keep an eye on this, I'm going to see Madara-sama.'

Yuzuki sprinted with her skirts in her hands and rushed to the office door. It was a good ten minute run through the many halls and stairs to Madara's chambers, quickly running up the stairs she bent over. Out of breath.

One of the many maids stopped and stared for a moment and bowed before moving on, Yuzuki opened her mouth out of habit and shut it. It was useless anyway, the maid was gone. She pulled herself up the steps and around the bend, suddenly she heaved and coughed out blood. Feeling a burning a sensation at the back of her throat. She winced in pain and pulled out a handkerchief, fixing herself.

Yuzuki walked briskly and knocked loudly on Madara's office door, no answer. She entered and no one could be seen. She bit her lip in worry and walked out, looking around as if he'd magically appear. A loud bang from a nearby room made caught her attention and she politely knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Madara yelled.

Yuzuki knocked again, louder and more urgent.

"What?!" Madara slammed open the door irritably, Yuzuki gawked. He was shirtless, perfectly toned muscles right down to the shading on his v-line and biceps. His trousers were a little too loose revealing a little pubic hair.

'Ren-sama is hurt.' Yuzuki bowed, this wasn't the time to be distracted by those muscles. The man was a psychopath.

"Should I care?" Madara asked flatly, cocking an eyebrow.

Yuzuki nodded. 'Misaki-sama is beating him.'

Madara leaned against the door way, behind him on the bed lay a half naked beauty messing with her hair in the mirror. Yuzuki realised she had interrupted something.

Madara paused and crossed his arms taking a deep breath. "When I was a boy I was beaten every day, it is the way of our people. It is how we learn discipline."

Horrified, Yuzuki shrank back. 'Beaten for trying to help?'

"Who are you to judge if that thing was trying help her. Misaki-chan has issues, it was why she was sent away." Madara replied, staring into her grey eyes with his own, it was intimidating.

It was wrong, it was disgusting, these people weren't shinobi. They were monsters on the 7th circle of hell level. Was there any kindness in this village?

'It isn't right.' She signed finally after some debate.

"Then take advantage of your position here and do something about it, I won't. She can beat Ren-kun but you're my maid and you belong to me. She can't touch you." Madara answered.

He leant up and shut the door in her face. Yuzuki knew what she had to do.

…

Author's Note: I'm having a little trouble with motivation... On another note, feel free to review. Actually that would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Yuzuki knocked politely on the bedroom door with a basket in hand, there wasn't an answer. Out of the blue Liu appeared at her side.

"Misaki-sama has gone to attend a meeting with the council, Yuzuki-sama." She said hesitantly. "What did Madara-sama say?"

Yuzuki clenched her fists in frustration. 'That Ren deserves this.'

Liu stayed silent, she then bowed and walked away just like everyone else. Yuzuki pushed open the door to Misaki's bedroom. It smelt heavily of the woman's perfumes already. She'd only been here a day and it was already a mess. The vase on the bureau was smashed and the flowers and water lay in pieces on the floor.

It was like the fully grown woman had thrown a tantrum. A few droplets on blood were still wet on the bamboo floor where she'd beat her poor son. Yuzuki felt sick at the thought and crossed the hall to a smaller chamber, knocking patiently.

It opened and at shoulder height stood Ren, his lip was split and there was a bruise forming on his forehead to his right. She'd been too late to help him...

"Yes?" He asked, sounding meek and tired.

Yuzuki knelt down without signing and gently put her hands around his cheeks to take a better look at his face. He cringed at human contact but didn't push her away. Yuzuki turned his cheek and stood to examine the bruise, she gestured towards his chair.

Obediently the boy with clearly more authority crossed the room and sat. He understood the silent woman only wanted to help. Yuzuki dampened a cloth and wiped away the dried blood on his lip and put a colder one on his forehead to stop the swelling.

"You can't speak, can you?" He mumbled. It was barely question.

Yuzuki shook her head and smiled gently.

"This is my fault, please don't tell my father." He said, posh and brisk in speech like he wasn't used to talking. Did he have any friends?

Yuzuki shook her head at him and signed. 'Your father knows, not your fault'

Ren's eyes widened in worry, he brushed her hand aside. "I don't need help, this makes me stronger, I should be able to care for myself." He took the cloth away from her and tried to tend his wounds, rubbing instead of dabbing and only making it worse. Yuzuki stood, this is what Madara would have been like if he was Ren's age. Young, naive, probably abused.

There was a knock at the open door and Liu bowed to the both of them. "Pardon the intrusion, Madara-sama wishes to see Ren-sama for breakfast with the lady Misaki-sama."

'Will I be serving them?' Yuzuki quickly signed.

"No ma'am, that is a serving girl's duty. You are to dine with them as the... food tester." She said the word as if it disturbed her slightly.

Yuzuki gave her a look.

"I know it's not my place to say, ma'am, but I trust the cooks and the security, I don't think you would be harmed." She lingered a moment, nodded and turned away.

…

Midoka was all over her with a kimono that kept seeming to have more layers, it was silk with a theme of white and red. Gorgeous and fit for the lady of the household, why the hell did Midoka think this was appropriate.

'This isn't right, Lady Misaki should wear this.' Yuzuki signed.

Midoka burst into loud husky bellows for a laugh. "I quite frankly don't give a damn, I want that bitch to be reminded that Madara has other women. You have fucked him haven't you?" She tightened the sash at Yuzuki petite waist.

Yuzuki didn't sign anything, the memory of Madara's playful wink and too happy mood in her bed that night was almost painful.

"You don't need much make-up, you're naturally pretty. This is one of my own kimonos, but since you are head of everything that serves the Uchiha household, you should have better clothes. I will order a few kimonos to be made. I'm sure Yukina-chan will be delighted to work with a woman of your figure."

Yuzuki flushed, unable to reply since her hands had to be held out as she adjusted the sleeves.

"I mean, your figure certainly isn't in fashion. But these curves are still so sexual how could Madara-sama resist? Honestly I hope he doesn't, I want Misaki-bitch to recognise that she is too pathetically obsessed with him for him to ever have feelings for him. Their poor child though."

Yuzuki couldn't reply and so Midoka continued.

"I've never been to one of these breakfasts, but try to keep the peace. I think the last time they have breakfast together as a family, Ren was two years old and Madara nearly scooped her eyes out with a spoon."

There was a knock on the door, Liu popped her head around the door. "You're late, ma'am."

Midoka burst into maniacal laughter, "Good."

Yuzuki was ushered through the corridors and into a large room with a bamboo floor and large open windows. Light streamed in from the early sun and cast dancing shadows. Extravagant dishes lay around the middle of the table for them to help themselves.

Madara and his family weren't there, Yuzuki looked around the table. There was no indication where she should sit. It was a square table with no head and the dishes were all the same, as were the cushions. She decided to sit with her back to the sun so she wouldn't have to squint when it rose properly.

"Miss?" Asked a quiet voice, Yuzuki stopped and looked up at Ren. He was dressed from head to toe in a silky blue kimono that looked extremely uncomfortable. He moved insecurely and sat down next to her.

Yuzuki smiled encouragingly.

"Mother... She likes to sleep, the doctors say it's to do with her condition." Ren mumbled.

'Is she not well?' Yuzuki signed.

Ren played with his chop sticks debating what to say. "Not well in the head."

Yuzuki nodded and poured herself a glass of water, sipping. Ren watched fascinated.

"Why are you here, miss?" He asked innocently.

'Your parents are important people, I must try their food in case it is poisoned.' She signed.

Outrage overtook Ren's face, insecurity forgotten. "That's so stupid! You're kind and good, they can't risk you dying!"

Yuzuki shook her head and put a little of everything on her plate, at that moment Misaki and Madara entered together in majestic stride. A power couple, Misaki's bright smile disappeared the moment she saw her.

"What is SHE doing here?!" She shrieked at Madara, turning on him and tugging at his kimono with both hands.

Madara roughly pulled her hands off. "She is testing our food, or would you rather risk it?"

Misaki ground her teeth in answer and the two sat down.

"Thought as much," Madara's voice dripped like honey from smugness. Yuzuki came to the conclusion that Madara simply loved to be right. Cocky bastard.

Yuzuki bit down on some sort of sea food in a strange sauce, the flavour filled her mouth and reminded her of when she fell down as a child and got dirt in her mouth. It was foul. She couldn't contain her grimace, it caught Madara's attention.

"Do you not like our cook's cooking?" He asked.

Yuzuki shook her head and signed. 'It's delicious' with shaky hands. Shaky... She swallowed the bite with difficulty, slime with a powdery centre.

The Uchiha started to put food on their plates, the scents started to fill Yuzuki's nostrils and she turned, heaving. Choking. She spluttered some of the powder up on the bamboo floor and stood.

'Excuse-' she couldn't finish and fell forward as she vomited up blood and stomach acid.

It burned, it was unnaturally painful, like drinking disinfectant. Madara stood and in one brisk movement pulled her over his knee and stuck two fingers in her mouth reaching for her gag reflex.

"What the hell are you doing, Madara-kun?" Misaki stood indignantly.

Yuzuki heaved, and violently threw up. Dribble coming out of her nose and her eyes watered from the scent.

"M-miss..." Ren stuttered.

Yuzuki's stomach churn and the dreading sensation of vomiting overcame her again.

"Ren-kun, fetch Kimoka-san. The doctor. As fast as possible." Madara said sternly, Ren nodded, stepping back in horror and Yuzuki splattered blood everywhere.

Misaki left.

Madara rubbed her back reassuringly as Yuzuki collapsed into crying in his lap, he reached forward for the water. It had been the fish dish that was poisoned.

"Drink this, get the blood out of your throat."

Yuzuki gulped the cold liquid and it trickled a little down her chin, she coughed a little and breathed heavily in Madara's crook on his neck.

"Just calm down."

Yuzuki couldn't, she shook in uncontrollable tears. Silent tears that seems to rip at her throat. She doubled over, choking up the blood. Gently with surprising consideration, Madara held her and silently was her rock.

Moments later Kimoka rushed in with a bag of medicine, he knelt beside her and took a swab of spit. He set it on a side plate and added a drop of liquid from a tiny blue bottle. Immediately the saliva turned black.

"Kimoka-san, you're supposed to be caring for Yuzuki-chan." Madara said with a faint growl of irritation, Kimoka looked surprised at his tone for a split second and witnessed Yuzuki double over in his arms again. Madara's expression changed as he looked at her, rubbing her back.

"Her body is doing the right thing, she'll be cured when she stops vomiting, although if you want to be sure, come back by office and I'll give you a check up. The poison was ingested through your mouth, you're in far less danger than if it has been in your bloodstream." Kimoka explained.

Yuzuki fainted nodded before collapsing, Madara caught her before she fell into the remains of the fish. Madara turned her and checked her pulse, still beating. It was irregular and scared him a little.

"You care for her." Kimoka stated.

"Of course I do, she's a valuable asset to the community. She works hard." Madara replied and pulled her up into his arms where he picked her up.

"... Madara-sama..." Kimoka sighed in exasperation.

"No Kimoka-san. Do your job and YOU CARE for her. I want her back on her feet by tomorrow." Madara snapped.

"Yes, sir." Kimoka opened the door for them and Madara swept out of the room and through the corridors.

They were all the same, bamboo floors and dark wall paper. It was miserable. Why was he just noticing this now?

He kicked open the door to her room and set her down, leaning down engulfed him in her hair where his nose was inches from her neck. Soft and tender.

Behind the scent of forced perfume no doubt from Midoka and the scent of vomit, he smelled that calming scent. Now he understood where it was coming from, she was everywhere cleaning and it came off on his bedsheets and clothings. It was driving him crazy.

Madara sighed from exhaustion, battle wasn't like this. It wasn't stressful, it wasn't emotional. What were emotions anyway? They were tools shinobi used to manipulate in espionage and to get their way in war. Black mail. They could be used against him, he had to hide them all his life. It was what gave him respect.

He examined every inch of her with his eyes, her eyes were closed but her eyelids were full like a western woman, average and almond shaped. Skin surprisingly soft everywhere except her hands, her hands were the hands of a worker. Madara leaned forward and picked one up, they were dwarfed by his own. How did she get things done? He shook his head in pity.

Madara turned her hand over and saw a small scar like a bite from a small animal on her index finger. She was so clumsy, always getting hurt. It frustrated him to no end.

He's always been told he was warm blooded therefore everyone else seemed cold to him, but Yuzuki's were like ice. He stood and closed the window abruptly. The sun had risen and lightened the room, the sun bouncing back from her soft silky hair.

"Tch," he said in annoyance and started undressing her, he could have called a maid but he didn't have anything else to do. A normal breakfast was supposed to finish in an hour or so.

He struggled with the bows and finally pulled off the top layer, the rest came off easily in far too many layers. How was this even fashionable? Her last layer was white silk and showed the curves of her bosom, her tiny waist and bottom. Madara leaned back to control himself, he had found the clothing held most of the scent. It was probably perfume from Midoka.

There was a knock at the door, Madara's eyes widened. A girl's voice called out.

"Yuzuki-sama? Are you awake? I've brought you a herbal remedy." The girl said softly.

Madara dashed to the window, flung it open and jumped out disappearing.

…

Yuzuki woke, drowsy and with a headache. Someone has placed a cold rag on her forehead and she could smell the appealing smell of herbal tea. She took the rag off and sat up.

"Be careful, miss." Ren said quickly.

Yuzuki smiled in thanks and leaned up on her elbow. Signing roughly with one hand.

'Sleep, long?'

Ren nodded. "6 hours... Liu worked for you, you've had several visitors. I'll have your tea heated."

Yuzuki shook her hand and gestured there was no need. She reached for the mug and took a sip of the cold liquid, Ren watched her worriedly.

"You took care of me... Nobody does that for me so this is my repayment." Ren said in a rush of embarrassment.

'How long have you been here?' Yuzuki signed and realised how thirsty she was, gulping the rest down.

"... All six hours." Ren said and flushed. Yuzuki smiled.

'You didn't need to do that.' Yuzuki signed. 'But thank you, it means a lot.'

Yuzuki looked down to see she was just wearing one layer of almost see through clothing, she blushed and pulled the blanket more upwards. Ren noticed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." Ren said apologetically. "I'll go, I'll see you at the dance?"

'What dance?' Yuzuki signed but Ren had already rushed up. Yuzuki shook her head in exasperation and stood, she pulled a comb through her hair and slipped on a simple blue and red kimono. It was about midday and she was famished.

Maybe Madara would give her the day off, considering?

She exited and headed towards the kitchen when she heard noises. She stopped outside the door and heard shouting, one vague and generic man's voice and one extremely angry dictator.

"This is bullshit! You weren't keeping a close enough eye on the food?! What kind of a chef are you?! You are pathetic! You can't protect anyone! Do you know what you've done? You've almost killed a woman, she's valuable and you're not. You are fucking fired! You're lazy and disobedient. For all I know, you could have been the leak of information of when I was having breakfast with me family."

"Sir..." The chef said meekly, upset and almost in tears. His voice was shaking in terror.

"Don't sir me, I am your commander, I am your superior in everywhere. I god's say that I could cook better too." Madara said like a narcissist.

"Sir." The chef sounded like he was defeated.

"Your last order is to go to the barracks and find a soldier who will protect the food from poison, who will order the warehouse to be better protected as well. Then pack your things and leave. You're banished from the residence." Madara opened the door and slammed it behind him. He sensed the presence beside him and rounded on Yuzuki. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He shouted and was stunned when he realised it was her. "Yuzuki-chan..."

'I was wondering if I could spend the day to recover,' Yuzuki signed. She shook a little, the expression on his face was terrifying. Every corner of his face was turned in and creased with anger. It disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Yes, take your time. But make it to the dance, that is an order. It's in the village hall tonight."

'Yes, sir.' She signed.

Madara paused, Yuzuki looked exhausted, she was too unhealthily pale. Was it the best idea to drag her to a dance? Her usual bouncy and shiny waves were flaccid and dull, laying lank around her face, everything about her seemed defeated. She was clothes in a loose kimono, her feet were bare and she looked like she'd just thrown on something to cover her modesty.

Madara lifted her chin to look get a better look at her, she'd lost weight.

'Will I be testing your food?' She signed.

Madara's face darkened at the thought and he let go like she'd just offended him and his entire clan. "No. You're a guest, a professional will be testing my food from now on."

Yuzuki smiled gratefully, her face seemed to light up the room for a brief moment. Their eyes met awkwardly.

'Sir?' Yuzuki signed, confused.

"Stop being so weak! I'm assigning you a body guard. You're too clumsy." Madara started to rant.

'Sorry, sir'. Yuzuki signed meekly. 'I'll do better in the future'.

"Stop trying so hard, this house is spotless as it is. It isn't just you and that girl that clean this, you should be relaxing. Especially with those injuries." Madara continued. "Do you know how much longer you'd be resting if you split ANY of those cuts open, or knelt on a bruise and you fell down the stairs. AGAIN."

Yuzuki hung her head in confusion and then shame.

"Don't look at me like that, how long have you been so clumsy? For your sake I hope it's recent and just nerves working here." Madara massaged his temples.

'Since birth'. Yuzuki sighed, Madara didn't know what to say.

"... Two body guards it is."

Yuzuki shook her head in horror. 'I can take care of myself'.

"Obviously you can't," he prodded the bruise he had seen earlier on her arm. Yuzuki winced and her whole face caved in pain. Madara felt like bashing his head against the wall.

"Kimoka-san... I'm sorry Yuzuki-chan, he's used to treating shinobi, he does realise how delicate you are. You need extra care."

'He's busy, he can't always help me'. Yuzuki signed.

"Well he should be able to, go to my office." Madara turned and swept out.

Confused and stunned, Yuzuki tried to hide herself from view of others. She had only meant to grab a bite to eat, her appearance was dreadful. Gingerly she tiptoed past a couple guards who pretended not to notice her. After she passed, they exchanged a knowing look as they realised she was heading towards the office.

Yuzuki entered the office and waited, standing in front of his desk. There were still untouched food remains by a stack of sheets waiting to be signed. It was stuffy, she leaned over to the window and opened it. The refreshing scent of the cheery tree blossom swept in and engulfed her, she smiled into the wind.

It was sunny but the wind was still a little too strong, it flushed her cheeks and made her hair fly up and catch the sun. She leaned on her elbow and admired the view of the gardens. The wisteria and flowers had come into full bloom and it was gorgeous.

Madara stood, stunned at the door. Even as ruffled and sick as she was. If beauty were flowers, then she'd be the whole garden to him. He watched as she relaxed a little and let what remained of her guard down.

He leaned back against the door, surveying.

A few moments passed and Yuzuki glanced at the door, wondering where he was. She flushed when she saw him and quickly signed.

'Sorry sir, you have my attention.' She bowed.

Madara's eyebrows furrowed at the gesture and he pointed at the chair behind his desk for her sit. Yuzuki shuffled and sat awkwardly at such an important desk. Madara closed the door ominously and he reached into his desk, pulled out a medical kit and put a hand on her kimono.

He knelt, on his knees before her.

She didn't resist as he pulled the upper half off until it draped over her sash at his slim waist. Too slim. Madara pushed her inner kimono up over her shoulder and rubbed an ointment on her soft, bruised skin. In circular motions he took his time. She closed her eyes, it was comforting to have his hands on her.

'Thank you for this, sir. You didn't need to-.' Yuzuki signed but was cut off when Madara forced her hands apart and on her lap to rest.

"Stay still," he commanded.

Yuzuki watched, oddly blushing a little at his concentrated face. It was obvious he wasn't used to treating others, it was probably because he was such an ass. So why wasn't he being an ass to her?

She was so confused.

Madara rubbed the rest of the ointment in and looked up, catching her grey eyes. She was smiling, he felt a little sick in his stomach and rapidly stood up. She stopped smiling and the feeling stopped instantly.

"When you're healed, I want you to join me in practice, I will teach you the basics of fighting and hopefully some of my coordination wears off on you." Madara decided. Yuzuki looked at his with a look of tired exasperation of not another thing to do and dread.

"Tch, don't look at me like that. You need to be able to protect yourself, female shinobi are rare and I don't expect you to master anything, only take a few lessons so that if some amateur bandits try to attack you when you're doing whatever women do in their free time. You can defend yourself." Madara put the medical kit back into the top draw. "You will thank me one day."

Yuzuki nodded and accepted his offer, 'thank you'. She too stood but couldn't pass Madara.

He didn't move and there was utter silence between them.

There was a sharp knock on the door and in came Midoka. She swept a low bow and Madara stepped back from Yuzuki.

"Madara-sama, Misaki-bitch is asking for you." She said with glee.

"I don't care." Madara said, his tone was dark with hatred.

"You should sir, she's your wife." Midoka smiled mischievously.

Madara glanced at Yuzuki and she nodded in agreement with Midoka, she stepped past Madara and towards the door. She turned to sign.

'I should prepare myself for this dance, may I be excused sir?' She asked.

Madara nodded, still angry at the mention of Misaki.

…

"What the hell do you want, woman?" Madara growled, Misaki jumped out of her seat. She looked up with loving eyes.

"Madara-kun..." She said softly.

"You can no right to say that, we haven't seen each other in years." Madara snapped, he kept the door open as he walked in.

"You acknowledged me as a person..." Misaki said with a smile.

"You are a human, humans are the worst savage out there. Humans feel lust, it drives them to do nightmarish things. It brings pain to others. Just like when you fucked the Senju and gave birth to Ren." Madara didn't shout, he said it like a fact. Not disgusted or anything, monotone.

"... I..." Misaki couldn't say anything.

"It is your fault our clans are at each other's throats even more now than ever, you don't even know who the father is. You fucked so many of them. Why did you even do it?" Madara crossed his arms.

"I thought you would finally talk to me, I thought we could get past our glitch. We could have a family too. They were in town..."

"You were wrong, my 'glitch' is fine. I can't have children. Nothing wrong with that. I can pass the commander of the Uchiha onto one of my captains. They have proved themselves many times. But no, you mixed the blood and now you will continue to pay for what you've done."

"But you noticed me." Misaki said softly.

"Yes, now every time someone remind me that you exist. I vomit a little in my mouth. My men can never know that Ren-kun isn't my son." Madara almost spat the words, he was furious.

"Ren-kun is your son, Madara. I had the chakra tested. It's as strong as yours." Misaki replied in desperation, she didn't dare come any closer to Madara. He almost glowed with a red aura of anger.

"I'm infertile. He can't be." Madara claimed.

Misaki shook her head and tears swelled up. "The Senju gave me a drug that increased the fertility. It was in the same ovulation that we made love, Madara-kun. Ren-kun is yours."

"He's pathetic." Madara growled.

"Yes, yes he is..." Misaki agreed.

"Just like you." Madara concluded and turned away.

"No. No..." Misaki bit her lip, heartbroken.

"Don't go to the dance tonight." Madara commanded, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

…

Madara strode down the corridor and stood outside his door, hearing something. Faint splashes of water from a nearby room. He turned and power walked to the bathroom, he opened the door a crack and spied Yuzuki pouring the last bucket of water into a hot bath. Why the hell was she using his bath?

Yuzuki was smiling to herself as she.. oh Kami... Madara watched as she untied her sash and draped it over the drying rack. He really shouldn't be watching but he needed something to relax himself.

Yuzuki dropped the blue kimono on the ground and then came off the undergarments. Her soft skin seemed to glow in the dim light. Madara wished it was brighter to see more.

All he could see was her back, she has a prominent hourglass figure with a pert ass he'd like to slap to watch bounce. She turned and Madara saw average breasts with raspberry nipples that looked like they tasted sweet, her stomach was flat and seemed to have a V above and another upside below her belly button. Perhaps a little malnourished.

Her mouth opened wide in a yawn and he imagined thrusting his-

Oh Kami, she stretched with her arms up and her hip boned turned into a V that pointed directly at a trimmed bush. Madara contained his urges and continued watching as Yuzuki stepped into the bath and submerged his body in glistening water.

Madara grit his teeth and turned away, this was why she needed a body guard. Anyone could have passed this door and opened it to watch her, anyone... He clenched his fists at the thought of someone else watching her. He'd protect her.

…

Yuzuki was smiling, she hadn't smiled this much at the residence for a while, the hot water was so good. It was seeping into her pours and making her sleepy, promptly her stomach growled and she sighed. She still hadn't fed herself.

She rubbed the last of the soap off herself and stood, drying herself with a towel. There was a knock at the door.

"Its me, Liu." Called out the young girl. Yuzuki opened the door and Liu smiled briefly and bowed.

"I've brought you a large lunch, I was told to prepare you for the dance." Liu was holding a tray of a spread of food. Yuzuki burst into a thankful smile as her stomach growled as the delicious smell of fresh food.

'Thank you so much, could you take it to my room?' Yuzuki quickly signed, her towel almost falling off.

"Of course," the awkward teenager bowed, trying not to head her hair in Yuzuki's lunch. "I will take food there and then I will clean up after you here. You shouldn't be cleaning in your state, miss."

'Thank you, Liu-chan'. Yuzuki signed.

…

Author's Note: feel free to PM me with ideas and leave a review letting me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The loose dirt under her shoes lightly crunched as she walked, hesitantly Yuzuki paused in front of the village hall. The huge double doors were wide open and stern shinobi were passing in and out under the doorway, towering over Yuzuki even in her traditional sandals that lifted her an inch off the ground.

Two men stared a little too long and Yuzuki self consciously and almost with realising it, adjusted her shawl around her shoulders. What were they staring at? Her kimono was just like any Uchiha woman's, black with red embroidery at the hem of dragonflies that seemed to slowly fly up to her wait band of red silken fabric. Her neckline was modest and her hair was up in an elegant style of twisty knots, shining in the lantern light.

The men murmured something to each other, glancing at her again. Yuzuki hesitated again and decided it was better to not sign at them, she passed by them under the door way and was emerged in the scent of alcohol and incense. An ire was played by a woman kneeling at the back of the room, soft and enrapturing.

The men around her were shorter than normal and it wasn't the sandals, they were stocky and had broader shoulder built like bears and not as agile as the Uchiha men she was used to. With low brows and a square jawline, they reminded her of a dog she'd seen when she had visited a relative in the land of the waves.

A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and another hand presented her with a cup of alcohol.

"Drink up Yuzuki-chan, this is going to be a long night." Madara said a smug voice, Yuzuki glanced to her right and noticed how close his face was, a mere 6 inches away. She put a hand up to refuse the alcohol as she wasn't the drinking type of person, Madara shrugged as he took a deep sip of his drink and set her mug down to abandon it.

Yuzuki bowed and simultaneously shrugged his arm off. 'Good evening, Madara-sama.'

Madara smiled at the power as people turned to stare a moment before they went back to their chatter. Was she aware of what they looked at as she bent over? He scowled when he realised this.

"Stop that." He commanded in a hushed tone and jerked her chin up with the rest of her body, she shrank at his sudden touch from certain memories.

"Madara-san, you have a wonderful home here." A gravelly voice said, Yuzuki and Madara turned to see a stocky man, a groomed beard covering most of his face and facial expressions.

"Thank you, Okasara-san. I hope it will be a pleasure having you here to stay. How long do you intend for that to be?" Madara asked.

Yuzuki smiled lightly, wishing she could just leave. The heavy smell of alcohol was already in her hair and nostrils. It would be a while to get that out without a soak in a hot bath which she wouldn't be receiving any time soon.

Why hadn't anyone told her that people were staying? She had so much to do.

"I expect a few days while the council and my advisers sort out the contract treaty." Okasara-san mused and clinked cups with Madara. "To an alliance."

"To an alliance." Madara repeated and both sipped.

Yuzuki slowly sank into the background between two men and she turned to leave. Her choices weren't appetising, talking to these sweaty stocky shinobi or talking to monotonous gossiping Uchiha women. Talking to Uchiha men didn't seem like an option, they'd give her position away as Madara's person slave.

She squeezed between a pillar and the broad back of a stocky shinobi, coming out on the other side-

"Yuzuki-chan?" Asked an unbelieving voice. "I don't believe my eyes, is that really you. You look so pretty, you were already pretty. But now you look... so so pretty."

Yuzuki turned to see Kazuo grinning showing all his teeth and holding a tray of drinks. He was a waiter. She started signing much to his confusion and he immediately started blabbing.

"Yuzuki-chan... I heard rumours about what happened to you, is it true? Are you really here instead of the Lady Misaki with Madara-sama?" His voice slowly becoming higher until it cracked.

Yuzuki shook her head in horror. Stunned, Yuzuki slowly took steps backwards. She stepped on someone's foot and turned to face a stocky shinobi, she bowed an apology and hurried past. She didn't have time for a conversation with Kazuo, Madara brought her there instead of Misaki? It was so wrong in so many ways, what was he thinking?

She ran. Hitching up her skirts and bumping into a dozen or so shinobi, the hard edge of a tray smacked into her chest and she winced. Drinks flew everywhere but Yuzuki quickly rushed past. Leaving the scene of a cursing waiter with sake in his eyes.

The scene behind her followed her with amused and shocked eyes, staring. Yuzuki headed under the doorway and out into the open. The fresh air was such a relief, she felt like she could breathe again. She caught her breath, pausing, hunched over from emotion and for air.

Angrily, Yuzuki walked as calmly as she could towards the main house, hopefully Madara wouldn't be home any time soon. The night had just begun after all.

…

The main house was quieter than usual, everyone had gone to the hall to celebrate the treaty. She wasn't an Uchiha, she had nothing to celebrate. She threw her shawl on the kitchen chair and pulled the hairpin out as long luscious locks fell around her face, framing it.

"Miss?" A meek little boy asked. Of course Ren wouldn't be at the celebration, he couldn't drink since he was still developing into an adult. It must be against regulations here.

'Ren-sama.' Yuzuki bowed.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked concerned. He cautiously stepped forward as Yuzuki sat down, arms folding protectively around herself. Ren reached out his hands towards her face.

He pushed the corners of her mouth up into a smile with his forefingers.

Yuzuki smiled impulsively at the gesture.

'I'll be okay, thank you.'

"Will you?" Ren pulled up a chair and sat down, leaning towards her. "My nurse, whenever she had that expression, she drank until she was sleeping. Will you do that?"

Yuzuki looked at him with pity. 'No, never.'

"Oh good, I never liked it when she did that. She hit me when she did, just like mother but that's how mother's show love." Ren said, relieved.

Yuzuki shook her head. 'No' She signed and reached out, pulling him into a hug. 'Hitting is wrong.'

"Father hits people, it's his job." Ren muffled in her kimono. Yuzuki kept shaking her head.

'Killing is wrong. Love is shown in kindness.' Yuzuki signed.

"Father says that hitting is kindness, that it's preparation of fighting in the future, it's discipline and discipline makes you a great leader. I will be a great leader some day, at least I hope, will I?" Ren asked.

Yuzuki held him back and looked him directly in the eyes. 'A great leader has respect through his actions, how can you expect a leader's men to respect a man who is barbaric enough to hit?'

"But father is a great leader and he hits."

'People fear your father, that's why they respect him.' Yuzuki explained.

"In the future I should be feared?" Ren asked, confused.

'Earn your men's respect through your actions that show you have leader qualities, they won't abandon you.' Yuzuki answered. 'If you are liked as a person, you will be liked as a leader more than a leader like Madara-sama. Then your men will follow you wherever.'

"You are smart, why are you just a maid?" Ren asked more.

Yuzuki smiled a laugh, 'some people are not as fortunate as you.'

Ren crossed his legs on his chair and crossed his arms. "I'll make them more fortunate."

'That is exactly what will make people like you.' Yuzuki ruffled his hair.

"Really?" Asked Ren excitedly. He clasped his hands together, grinning like he should be as a little boy. She smiled at him and glanced furtively at the window. "Miss?" Ren panicked. "You said you were okay, that's not true is it?"

Yuzuki gave him her full attention and leant forward. 'It's my job to be okay, don't tell the others.'

Ren looked startled. "I-I better make you some tea then." He stood up, with his back to Yuzuki he couldn't see her signing in exasperation. Ren put the water on to boil and pulled out set of tea cups on a tray from the lower cupboard, even Yuzuki didn't know that was there.

The quiet sounds of china clinking against even other was the only noise in the room besides the sudden pattering of footsteps of Ren rushing about dangerously with hot water. Yuzuki kept an eye on how tilted the water was, his safety was a priority. She leant back in her chair, crossing her legs. It had been such a long day.

She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Miss? Are you asleep?" Whispered Ren.

Yuzuki shook her head, smiling and opened her eyes. Ren had his hands out, holding a cup of hot tea on a small tray, quickly Yuzuki took it from him, not wanting him to burn her hands, she set it on the table to wait for it to cool.

'You're very kind,' Yuzuki signed and blew on the tea to cool it faster.

"If that's what leadership is, then that's what I want to be. I'll try even harder each day, I promise you, Miss." Ren smiled. "... My mother likes tea, it calms her so I make it for her when I need to talk to her. Although that isn't very often..."

Yuzuki looked up, sincerity in her eyes. Pain.

Ren glanced at her and looked away shyly, wringing his hands nervously. "Is... is my mother a good mother?"

It was a tough question, Yuzuki hesitated. 'I think she tries'. Sometimes.

"Can I talk to you again? You're nice to me and... mother isn't. I think." Ren questioned her more. Yuzuki couldn't deny the eagerness in his eyes, she nodded and smiled in her tea.

…

Madara shook hands with the man, shaking hands was a custom of theirs and it seemed appropriate to the occasion. The stocky Uchiha smiled broadly and presented him with a customary present, in turn Madara turned to a servant who promptly bowed and held out the gift they had prepared. They exchanged the gifts.

"Thank you." Said the stocky shinobi

"Likewise." Replied Madara in the exact same monotone.

They bowed formally, the crowds breathed a sigh of relief and the tension lessened. They started talking to each other finally, chatting loudly. The spotlight of the stocky Uchiha and Madara disappeared as they turned away.

"It will be a pleasure working with you." Misaki's voice said from behind Madara. Madara pivoted, rage had enveloped him but his face remained the same. He looked at Misaki, eyes meeting, letting her know that she was in trouble.

"Indeed, and you are?" The stocky shinobi asked, confused at the tension between the two. They stood side by side with a clear two feet gap between them like a canyon.

Misaki smiled a little too hard and reached her hand out, the stocky shinobi ignored it. "My name is Uchiha Misaki. Madara-kun is my husband."

The stocky shinobi looked taken aback, he immediately grasped her her and shook it. "I didn't realise, yes it will be a new era for the Seren clan. I am Seren Okasara."

Awkward silence.

"Well you two must be very happy together, I hear you have a son? My wife and I are thinking of having one ourselves. I assume that he will be taking over as leader in a few decades? Are you training him yourself, Madara-san?" Okasara asked. Question after question.

"No." Madara said.

"Yes." Misaki said.

"...Oh." Okasara's lips parted in an 'o'.

Madara turned to Misaki. "I'm divorcing you."

"What?!" Misaki said in a deadly toned. "You can't!" She called after him as Madara walked away, never feeling better. He smiled at her shrieking, the men before him heard the commotion, saw Misaki starting to cry and cringed. Parting before Madara like butter against a knife, and that's was what Madara was. A deadly knife.

The room was hushed, occasional whispering, they seemed to impulsively hold their breath until Madara had left under the doorway. Out in the darkness.

"That was a wise choice," Sora said in his gravelly old man voice. He was sipping jasmine tea and smiling contently at Madara.

"I know." Madara said. "That's why I did it."

Sora's smile disappeared. "Ren will suffer for this, you need custody."

"No." Madara snapped. "I don't want baggage from that thing."

"Ren is an innocent, he is trained by his tutors, he is a smart child and he has strong chakra." Sora advertised him, moving closer to Madara. "Walk with me?"

Madara nodded and the two set off down the dark pathway. There was only the two of them there, the rest at the hall or inside their own homes sleeping or doing whatever women did.

"What options do I have?" Madara asked finally.

"With Ren?" Sora stopped, looking at him, hope in his eyes.

Madara caved. "Yes, what do I do about him?"

"He could be great, he is the ideal child. He is smart, strong mentally and physically for his age, he's matured a lot in recent years from what I have read of the reports from the tutors." Sora explained. "Train him or have him trained and you would have a leader similar to you. Respected."

"Ren is still the product of the marriage." Madara snapped. "It doesn't matter, I can have another child."

"With who? Do you have someone in mind?" Sora asked, eyes glittering with curiosity.

Madara was silent for a moment. "No one who the council would approve of."

"Misaki was what they approved of, the alliance that came with it and Ren. They don't want anything else from you. The alliance is permanent despite a divorce and that is another reason why you should acknowledged Ren as your son." Sora persuaded Madara.

"I want the papers signed tonight." Madara said sullenly. "I want out of this marriage."

Sora nodded. "I agree, however the council is asleep and there is a celebration."

"My marriage is none of their business any more. You know where the papers for divorce are, don't you?" Madara caught on.

The two turned a corner and to the front of the council rooms and library. "Yes, I'll show you." They two walked into the dark corridors, Sora lit a lamp and opened the door into the dusty library. "It's been a while since someone filed for divorce, Madara-kun."

"Well maybe they need the change." Madara said, the smugness oozing from his voice, bodiless in the dark.

Sora chuckled. "In some cases, I agree." The clinking of keys told Madara he was opening a locked cabinet.

"Hurry up." Madara sighed, leaning against what seemed like a wall.

"Patience is a virtue." Sora replied, Madara heard the ruffling of papers. "Here."

Madara smiled, the papers to freedom in his hands. A true and happy smile.

…

Madara eagerly opened Yuzuki's door and sat down by her cot, staring intently at her. He leant forward, hand grasp her smooth soft skin on her shoulder. Shaking vigorously.

Sleepily, head groggy and half asleep, Yuzuki cracked an eye open. Closing it when she saw Madara and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I divorced Misaki." Madara said triumphantly and a little slurred.

Yuzuki sat bolt up straight in shock, 'what?' She signed as quickly as she could. Madara grinned at her reaction.

"I am no longer bound by matrimony." Madara proclaimed. "Eat, I'm taking you out."

'Are you drunk?!' Yuzuki signed angrily and fell back into bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Madara chuckled, grinning. He tore the blanket off without much effort and got in with her, sliding his arms around her like snakes. She wouldn't be able to sign but he didn't care.

She glared at him.

"Aww, are you mad at me?" Madara laughed some more, nuzzling the crook of her neck. Yuzuki closed her eyes, thinking. Madara was her boss and he was dangerous. With some effort, she slid her arms around him. "Have you surrendered to my advances?"

Yuzuki started to yank his hair, pulling his head up and away from her.

"You mislead me." Madara feigned hurt.

Yuzuki placed her hands on his well sculpted chest and pushed away. Madara sighed with a resigned look on his face, he sat up cross-legged in front of her on her bed. Yuzuki quickly sat up too.

'What were you thinking?!' She signed, her face was full of anger. Madara eyed her and hesitated.

"I was thinking that if you wouldn't come with me, I could come with you, in your bed." Madara smugly smiled slyly at her.

Yuzuki glared. 'Are you drunk?'

"I'm been celebrating." Madara leaned forward, and blew a breath of liqueur smelling air into her face.

Yuzuki flinched. 'Please leave me alone, you're my boss'.

Madara flicked her chin up to look at him, square in the eyes. "Which is why I'm telling you to go out with me somewhere, that's an order."

Yuzuki looked at him with a stare of resentment, 'yes, sir'.

Madara flinched. "Stop calling me that, in private. Call me Madara- _kun._ "

Yuzuki didn't know what to say, she hopped out of bed and immediately the cold morning floor made her feet freeze. Madara watched observantly from her bed.

'Are you going to watch me dress?' Yuzuki asked, nervously. A flush of pink in her cheeks.

"Do you want me to watch you dress?" Madara asked, smirking as he leaned back against the wall, hand on knee.

Yuzuki looked at him in horror. 'No.'

"I can respect that." Madara stood, grasping her hand, he kissed it and opened the door. At the last minute he winked at her and watched her face go pink to his great amusement. He closed the door behind him.

Yuzuki breathed a sigh of relief and let her bedtime kimono drop, she picked out a dull kimono that was a simple dark blue with a white trim and modest neckline. It was nothing that would provoke Madara.

After finishing dressing, she opened the door. Madara was no where to be seen, thank Kami.

Yuzuki almost dragged her feet down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She heard clattering from a corridor away, suspiciously she poked her head around the door to spot Madara packing food into a wicker basket, still a little tipsy.

She knocked on the door for his attention, he didn't have to turn.

"Yuzuki-chan!" He turned, arms wide with chopsticks in one hand and pack lunch in the other. He glanced her up and down and he smirked.

Yuzuki glanced at herself, was her kimono too low? 'Where are we going?'

"You'll find out. Kimoka-san gave me a remedy for being tipsy. It'll kick in half an hour." He was chuckling incessantly. Still unsure, Yuzuki slowly walked over.

She smiled a little at him, the satisfied Madara grinned back at her.

"You'll be carrying this," he held up a full looking bag. "And you'll be riding on my back."

Yuzuki didn't trust this, she didn't trust this at all. She gulped. 'Do I have to?'

"Well I'm using chakra, if you'd rather walk 20 miles we can hike if you prefer. Or you can save your legs that pain." Madara explained and handed her the bag, squatting down for her to climb aboard.

Insecurely, Yuzuki gingerly wrapped her legs around his hips and gently put her hands on his shoulders. The bag was heavier than expected, what had he packed? The entire kitchen?

Madara held her legs up with his hands, stroking her thigh with his thumb, Yuzuki blushed and he seemed to sense it even though she was behind him. They two opened the kitchen door, in a leap, Madara was up on the roof.

The view was spectacular, despite being only two stories high, Yuzuki could see most of the village. It had always seemed like a dead village, but in reality, it was teeming with people even thought their socialising skills none existent. It really was no wonder Madara was such an asshole.

"Like what you see?" Madara asked, wicked humour in his voice. Unsure what to do since he couldn't see her sign, Yuzuki patted his shoulder gently and he seemed to understand.

Madara began to run faster and faster, sliding down a curved roof top. Yuzuki had never felt more unbalanced. Her stomach flipped and her eyes widened, unsure if Madara would make the jump to the next house. Her heart racing like a marathon runner's.

He landed.

Yuzuki buried her face in the nape of his neck, her heavy breathing from stress on his neck made his hair stand on end.

In what seemed like not long at all, Madara had taken her out of the village and into the oak forest. The canopy overhead was a deep green and the sunlight barely shone through, the hot rays were gone and the shade was welcome. Choosing a dark colour like navy blue had been a bad idea.

Madara ran at a tree, Yuzuki's eyes widened. He was crazy! In one swift movement, he was horizontal, walking up the tree with the poor girl upside down. She tugged on his long luscious hair violently in horror but Madara ignored in, gripping tighter on her. He walked up around the tree trunk onto a branch, far far too high off the ground.

"Stop pulling my hair, I won't let anything happen to you." Madara said with exasperation.

Yuzuki angrily stuck her hands in front of his face and signed quickly. 'You nearly stopped my heart!' Madara burst into laughing, doubling over a little. His deep laugh rumbled in his body between her legs. 'It's not funny'.

"Yuzuki-chan... it's not funny, it's hilarious." Madara replied, smirking.

Suddenly Madara jumped off the branch into a brisk pace where everything seemed to pass in seconds. Yuzuki couldn't scream but her mouth opened in horror, she couldn't look away, paralysed. Her heart nearly stopped as Madara's hands disappeared from her thighs to catch them both on a branch, flinging them both high up into the air. Yuzuki felt a rush of relief as Madara placed his hands around her thighs again.

Yuzuki buried her face in the nape of his neck, praying for the trip to pass and it did.

Several minutes later.

Madara came to a stop, suspiciously, Yuzuki looked up, hiding behind his hair she looked down a gulped. Feeling nauseous and dizzy. It was far too high up for her liking. Madara jumped, Yuzuki's stomach flipped and she felt an adrenaline rush, face flushed in excitement. Promptly, he let go and she fell flat on her ass.

The stunned Yuzuki looked up with big doe eyes. Madara offered a hand, shaking his head at how clumsy she was. She grasped his big, rough, strong hand, not wanting to let go when she was on her feet finally. She let go.

"Feet numb?" Madara asked about her reluctance. Now that he mentioned it, the blood had been slowed by his tight grip and her feet were tingly. "Need me to carry you again?" He offered sincerely.

Yuzuki laughed and shook her head. 'No thank you'.

"Well here we are." Madara parted two bushes.

Yuzuki's breath was swept away.

The land opened out into a healthy dark green glade, with the trees behind them the glade extended 20 yards and dropped into a sheer cliff. It wasn't what was near them that was amazing. The land before them was a net of field with what looked like her village in the far, far distance. The building looks like they were the size of ants. Yuzuki smiled, it had been so long since she'd seen home.

Madara put an arm around her, "you can visit your home whenever you please... on one condition."

Yuzuki had barely noticed his arm until she turned into him, looking up into his dark eyes. She couldn't look away and her heart accelerated.

"Take me with you... not as Madara Uchiha." He said. "I wouldn't want your family to look at you any differently."

Yuzuki's view of him changed, surprised he was so considerate.

'I have a younger brother named Kyou. He's a little older than Ren-kun, my mother passed giving birth to him and my father never came back from the collapsed mine.' She confided in him, she hesitated, waiting for his reaction.

Madara rubbed her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "It's unhealthy to dwell on such matters. The past only hurts so focus on the future, your happiness is what matters and I'm sure your parents would have wanted that if they cared about you."

Yuzuki eyed him suspiciously. 'Are we spending the day here?'

"Yes." Madara answered simply and sat down, knocking her off balance and catching her in his arms. Yuzuki pushed him off much to his amusement.

Yuzuki's eyes turned once again to the amazing view, there was so much to look up. They were so high up they could see everything. The mountains in the distance with forest down the West slopes leading towards the Uchiha village and the river that ran towards them, weaving through the rock in a curvy line of blue that almost matched the sky.

Madara gently reached out by her and took the bag, from it he pulled a thin blanket and spread it on the grass. He fell into it and looked up at the still standing Yuzuki. "Come lay down with me."

'There's so much to look at'. Yuzuki signed, gesturing with both arms around her in wide circles.

"And yet, it's the most simple things that are the most fascinating." Madara replied mysteriously. There was no arguing with him, Yuzuki knelt and lay down, leaving a two foot gap between them much to his aggravation.

Madara shuffled over like a crab on his back, sliding an arm under her back and wrapping around the farthest shoulder from him. Stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

"What do you see?" Madara muttered in her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her neck and ear.

'Clouds'. Yuzuki signed. They were white and fluffy with grey edges like they were about to shower them.

"What do you really see?" Madara asked again.

'An omen of rain?' Yuzuki answered, confused. Madara chuckled, shaking them both.

"I like that sass." Madara complimented her. "Where did you get it?"

'You learn it when you have a sibling much younger than you,' Yuzuki answered simply. She missed her brother, she hadn't said goodbye to him. She had thought it would be too painful.

"I never did..." Madara said, trailing off.

'You have a brother?' Yuzuki asked, trying to sit up but Madara wouldn't let her.

"I had a brother, Izuna-kun. He's dead." Madara replied shortly. "We were close." Anger built up a little and his fists shook a little, he grit his teeth.

'Are you tired of people telling you they're sorry for you loss?' Yuzuki asked. 'I nearly moved village when my father died from the accident. Everyone pitied me, it's was aggravating.'

It was possibly one of the most relatable questions Madara had the pleasure to answer.

"They stayed away from me after I lost my temper." Madara admitted, smiling at the memory. Shit had gone down.

'That explains a lot'. Yuzuki signed lazily and pointed up at a cloud. Shapes, that's what you were asking me, it's a leaf.

"Looks like a kunai" Madara disagreed.

'Stem, then the leaf' She pointed.

Madara laughed a little and pointed. "That long part is clearly the handle of dagger and that part is the flared Western blade."

'Fish'. Yuzuki signed.

Madara signed in exasperation. "You can't change your mind about that."

'Of course you can, how would you forgive?' Yuzuki asked.

"I don't forgive," Madara said solemnly. "No second chances."

'There's always the exception.' Yuzuki signed, brightly.

"Do you always see the good in everything?" Madara asked incredulously.

'I try to.' Yuzuki replied.

"What's the good in me?" Madara mumbled, turning to face her more with her head tucked under his chin.

Yuzuki hesitated. His muscles, his jawline, his morning hair, he sleepy yawn like a kitten when he as tired. His perseverance and determination when she saw him doing paper work in the middle of the night still. How he managed to command an army was impressive and his men respected him.

'Honesty, you tell people what you think when they ask even if they don't like it.' Yuzuki signed.

"And the bad?" Madara asked.

Where to begin?

'You sleep around, cheat on your wife, you think it's okay to let Ren-kun be beaten to a pulp, you haven't been a father to him at all, you drink when you're happy instead of memorising the moment. You don't work your issues out head on with people, you banish them without giving them a chance. You hit people, you don't accept help when there's something clearly wrong with your health.'

"How did you know about my health?" Madara asked in monotone, his voice was a little deeper and darker than usual in a deadly serious tone.

'You haven't been eating and I saw the blood when you muted me.' Yuzuki answered shortly.

"Did you tell anyone?" Madara demanded.

'You muted me for seeing you like that, do you really think I would have told anyone? I was scared of you, I still am.' Yuzuki replied.

Silence.

Madara sighed. "You shouldn't be at this point, haven't I made it clear that I respect you too much?"

He respected her? Yuzuki turned, looking at him with a strange look on her face.

"Your face is an open book, you're surprised." Madara stroked a soft cheek.

'You respect me.' Yuzuki stated, disbelievingly.

"That's not what I was trying to say..." Madara replied.

Yuzuki pushed him away suddenly. 'So you don't respect me?'

"No, no." Madara said in horror. "Of course I respect you. You're amazing, you picked up the Uchiha Sign Language that fast, you would make a great shinobi with that intelligence."

'Amazing'. Yuzuki repeated.

Madara chuckled and nodded, pointing at the clouds above. "Amazing like that octopus."

Yuzuki burst into silent laughter. 'I thought it was an octopus too.'

Madara reached over towards the bag and pulled out two pack lunches. "I don't cook often, Yuzuki-chan. But I've been told I have a natural gift for it."

Of course he was being arrogant about it, he was an Uchiha.

He passed her a lunch. "The woman is going back to where she came from, she's not staying in the residence any longer." He said. "I've decided to take responsibility of Ren-kun. He is my flesh and blood which means that he will do great things."

Yuzuki stared at him to carry on.

"He'll be staying in the room where he is now, it will be his room and no longer the guest room. I'll have Midoka-san sort the rooms and moving of furniture, you needn't worry about that."

'He'll be living closer to you, how do you feel about that?' Yuzuki asked curiously.

Madara fell back into the blanket with cushy grass underneath. "I suppose it will be an experience."

'What are you holding back?' Yuzuki questioned.

Madara looked at her and opened his mouth to reply, catching his own words before relinquishing them. "I don't know how to be a father, my father was never there for me, I only have Izuna-kun."

'Every parent goes through the same thing, they each learn. They do what's best for their children with the happiness as their priority.' Yuzuki answered.

"I want you there to help me." Madara said in a commanding tone.

'I'll always be there.' Yuzuki signed.

…

Author's Note: We hit 40 followers for this fanfic, I'm really surprised honestly since there were only 4 chapters up at the time. So thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot that people are actually interested and like it. I'd love some feedback and maybe what you'd like to see in the future? Leave a review or PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He fell into bed, face down in his pillows taking in the softness and the calm. Taking a deep breath, he turned over and sprawled like a smug cat. Even his muscles were a little exhausted like he'd been at war for the past 9 hours instead of that. It had been intense.

He closed his eyes.

He felt surreal as he heard the window being shut and he opened his eyes, she was collecting the tea by his bed side table. Alarmingly close for not being trained as a shinobi. She gave him a sweet smile, the corners of her mouth turning up at his sleepy face.

He rolled over, stopping her from picking up the tea set on the tray and picked up her hand, kissing it. Watching her face flush a little, nervously shifting her feet as he smirked, cocking an eyebrow. With a yoink he pulled her tumbling down on top of him, her mouth parted in surprise.

He let out an earthy chuckle as she struggled a little beside him before giving up. She gave him an exasperated look with a hidden glint in her pretty eyes of glee. He noticed.

"I missed you, Yuzuki-chan." Madara murmured, staring at her face, admiring every angle from her big eyes to her pointed, delicate chin.

She blushed red in the cheeks and signed.

'You've only been gone the day,' she paused hesitantly. 'How was it?'

Madara sat up, letting go of her at the thought of the memory. "I think I was too strict on him, all I did was tell him how to walk up a tree and walk on water." He sighed. "He seemed so upset when I pushed him into the water. You know I had to rescue him? He can't swim, what kind of a kid can't swim? I think he gave me a migraine, this is why I've never had an apprentice. Young people are such a nuisance."

Yuzuki nodded vaguely.

"He got there eventually, it took him 4 hours to master both techniques which from my recollection is about average for a young Uchiha of his stature. He is my son after all." He explained. "I taught him the jutsu for fireball, or at least started it. The fool scorched himself around the mouth. If he had done as instructed he would have been completely fine."

He glanced down at Yuzuki laying beside him, her eyes were barely open and soon they closed. A maid, falling asleep to him talking, any other person and he would have been insulted. Madara lay down beside her, placing an arm tightly around her and pulled the blankets up with the other. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, engulfing him in her luscious scent that was too precious for perfume, it'd be on his sheets later even if she remade it and it'd drive him crazy.

…

"I've never seen anything like it," Ren chattered happily and bit into the pancake. "And they call this a fork?" He eyes the spiky steel metal object with suspicion before stabbing it back into the calorie infested breakfast.

Yuzuki nodded happily. 'My ancestors aren't from your country here, we come from the far West.' She signed, barely understandable as she signed with the cooking utensil.

Ren ate more, the flavours of sugar and wheat had blended together so well, who knew eggs could be make like this. It simply melted in his mouth. Yuzuki behind him took the pan off the fire and started washing up, hands deep in water and soap.

Outside the sound of the bird chirped cheerfully in the tree full of cherries, Yuzuki looked out of the window up in the branches at the little robins in the nest. She pointed for Ren to look, he stood on his chair and squinted.

The robins were so petite with little red breasts and ruffled feathers from their mother's care, huddling together for warmth. Winter wasn't soon off, it was already much colder and it only became worse each day.

Yuzuki shivered.

"Mama, I mean Yuzuki-chan." Ren said flustered, face going red. "Never mind that, I didn't say that. I'm sorry." He stood and bowed an apology. He chattered before she could sign back. "You must be cold," he skidded towards the fireplace and raised his hands for the jutsu.

Gently Yuzuki knelt and placed a hand on his to stop him and shook her head, smiling. 'Your father told me that you are getting scorch marks on the insides of your mouth, don't hurt yourself for me.'

Tears swelled up in the corner of Ren's eyes. "You're so nice to me."

Yuzuki gestured towards the fireplace, 'it's the thought that counts'.

"Ren-kun." Uttered a deep, menacing voice. Yuzuki and Ren turned, Madara was standing at the door way, with his arms crossed in frustration. "I need to speak to Yuzuki-chan privately." He explained. In an instant, Ren was on his feet, he bowed and skidded out to the room as fast as he could. Yuzuki stood, patting the dust off her apron and bowed. Madara paused, hesitating much to Yuzuki's anticipation and aggravation.

He crossed the room, closing the distance between them like knife to butter. Hands around her petite waist, with a flourish he stripped her off the apron and placed it on the chair beside them. Madara gazed into her big doe eyes as he brought her hand up to his lips catching whiffs of freshly made bread and an earthy scent from gardening. He kissed it.

"Today you are my lady." He announced.

There was a loud crash as the door swung open and Ren fell over with shock, he'd be eavesdropping. Awkwardly he stood with a red face, puffing, no knowing what to say. Madara simply stared him down.

"You can't just 'have' her like that. She'd not yours!" Ren yelled with anger.

"She's mine if I want her to be! I pay her, you don't." Madara yelled back, picture image of each other at this point from the hair starting to fly up in static to the narrow angry eyes, veins in the forehead popping out.

Yuzuki yanked her hand away with hurt eyes. Anger disappeared as Madara looked back.

'I can quit if I want to. I'm not your whore.' Tears swelling up, she gathered her skirts and rushed out of the room. The word 'pay' ringing in her ears.

"Look what you made me do!" Madara turned on Ren, rage as his very being. He slapped Ren and the little boy fell to the ground, an angry red mark on his face.

"Misaki-sama hit me a lot but she never hit me on my face!" Ren yelled, Yuzuki rubbing off on him. He ran away.

The echo of the doors slamming on Madara rang throughout the room. Regret hit him instantly, he'd been out of order. Exhausted, Madara pulled a chair towards him and sat. Looking around at the work the two had done. An unfinished plate of a flat fried something on the plate covered in sugar. He raised an eyebrow, so unhealthy... Cautiously, he picked a piece up with chopsticks and bit into it.

The sensation of the crusty outside burst into a multitude of flavour covered in a coating of sugar like a mother's love. He understood why Ren asked her to cook for him instead of the chefs in the main kitchen.

He set the chopsticks down, it wasn't his breakfast anyway. Unsure what to do, he looked out of the window. Ren was angrily throwing kunai at the dummy and missing frequently in blind rage. Yuzuki was no where to be seen.

Madara, as casually as he could closed the distance between his self and his son. Placing a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Do I have your blessing then?" Madara asked.

Ren didn't move.

"I'd like to court your mother." Madara explained.

"Yuzuki-chan isn't my mother." Ren said faintly and threw a kunai with more precision, it landed solidly and deadly.

Madara hesitated. "She could be, I want that and I know you do. I see the way you look at each other, she's the mother you've always wanted and I believe she cares for you as one." Madara said firmly, belief backing him up.

"Why are you asking me this? All you do is take take take." Ren asked, exasperation dripping from every part of his tongue. He half skipped half walked over to the scattered kunai and picked one up.

"You'll never relieve stress that way." Madara sighed in exasperation and leant down, gripping the cold blade in his fingers. "Fight me." He raised his arms wide, welcoming the battle.

Ren gave him an odd look, lowered his stance into a fighting one, flipping the kunai to stab and slash instead of throwing. Chakra speeding him up as he charged, arms behind him. He ran right past Madara, pivoting and throwing the kunai at his back.

Madara dodged easily. "You're stance is too low and your shoulders are showing your next move." He said shortly. Ren made a little growl of aggravation in the back of his throat and furiously threw kunai after kunai, his father deflected each, not moving his feet at all.

"Fight back!" Ren yelled. Running straight up at him with arm raised to slash at his stupid face, Madara's block stunned him for a moment enough to grab his wrist and twist up behind the boy. A little kick at the back of the knee and Ren went toppling down at Madara's feet.

Madara let go as Ren whimpered.

"Up." Madara commanded.

Ren scrambled up, a smudge of dirt on his forehead where his head hit the ground. He bore his teeth at his father.

"You're acting like an animal." Madara simply said, "stop flailing your arms around like a monkey."

"What's a monkey?" Ren innocently asked.

They locked blades. Well Ren did, he was a motion of blur, arm swiping up as his leg twisted and his elbow came in to wind his father. He went flying up into the air with a single push from Madara into the thorny bushes. His back burned from small welts of blood starting to gush from thorns piercing his back like a thumb tack. Ren grit his teeth from the sting and gripped his kunai harder.

Gradually he yanked himself onto the dirt floor and struggled to his feet. Madara stood with his hands in his pockets waiting patiently, watching the little boy wipe the blood away from his split lip and spit on the floor the combination of saliva and what ran through his veins.

"Most martial arts attacks and close combat won't work for you, Ren." Madara explained. "You're half my height."

The little boy flinched in pain as he moved, sending a high kick towards Madara's face. His father held his foot there with one hand until Ren bobbed up and down on one foot before cascading down like a waterfall.

"Elaborate kicks won't help you, there's a weakness in armour at the knee joint, aim for there since you're small." Madara instructed. "I used to practice on the children my age."

"You're a monster." Ren spat.

"Aren't we all?" Madara said with melancholy.

Ren fell silent, throwing his kunai, it hit it's mark on the dummy to the left of his father, square between where the eyes would have been.

"There, all you need was a little warm up." Madara smirked, leaning over Ren to speak in his ear.

"You're a terrible man." Ren hissed under his breath, ducking out of the way. Collecting the scattered kunai around the dummy.

"And you're a terrible shinobi. Work harder." Madara drawled, hands in the folds of his kimono.

Agonising silence entered the void between them as Madara waited patiently, watching his son walk painfully between side to side, picking up blades. Ren looked back at his father.

He was a terrible man, but she was a wonderful woman. She'd already made him a better man. Maybe she'd make him a better shinobi because of it. The stories of bloodshed that he'd enjoy of the battlefield that mentally scarred him when he was 4 showed Madara as a warmonger and perhaps he still was but he didn't have to be. She could make him realise that.

"Make her happy." Ren said quietly, barely uttering the words that if not for the wind carrying his voice, Madara may not of heard.

Madara nodded.

…

Strong arms wrapped around her quaking body and stubble kissed the nape of her neck. They stayed like that for a while, his face buried in her hair with the her scent clouding his senses just the way he liked it.

She stopped shaking.

Unable to sign from that angle, she pried his fingers off her waist and struggled to turn around. He hadn't moved an inch as she faced him, put her arms up and pulled him closer, face in his muscled chest.

"I hate arguing with you." He stated. Yuzuki nodded in agreement into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his affection. "I didn't mean that, I'm used to lying to be a leader."

Yuzuki let go and signed sternly. 'You're not a very good leader then'.

Madara burst into laughter. "Good leaders tell people what they want to hear, with that positive reinforcement they will work better, either that or you use negative reinforcement and they respond with even more enthusiasm. Their lives are already good, they'd hate to lose that more than it becoming better. I'm a bad bad leader."

'You should try this positive reinforcement, especially on Ren-kun.' She replied curtly.

"If that's what you wish." Madara answered and yawned.

Yuzuki smiled, he always looked so cat-like, adorable with claws whenever he showed obvious humane behaviour. She never expected him to be so similar to everyone else in the village. He yawned, even if he didn't eat much or sleep much. It was nice to see they had more in common.

'I forgive you,' she signed.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled her into his arms, her face slamming into the crook of his neck just under his Adam's apple. His natural musk forcing her head into a cloud of surreal happiness, his arms solidly around her with no chance of escape. Not that she'd want to.

Gingerly, her arms came up around him and patted him awkwardly on the back.

"What was that?" Madara asked incredulously, pulling her back to look at her face and she redeemed herself.

'A hug'. She signed simply and blushed a little. Madara shook his head and chuckled under his breath. He leant down a little, cupping her face with both hands and held her gaze. His eyes like a black ocean, ominous and glittery with mischief. They made her shake somehow, her cheeks becoming redder and redder until his smile widened and he closed the gap.

His lips fit perfect against hers and as soon as he tasted hers his hand dropped to the small of her back where he brought her hips closer. Opening her mouth with his tongue, like a gentleman knocking at the door. Yuzuki's hand knotted into his hair, tightening, unknowingly like a set of reins but he had no problem with that. It stirred him and he pulled on her lip with his teeth much to her surprise, she gave out a noiseless yelp and his tongue nestled against hers to hush her.

"That is so gross." Ren said flatly, Yuzuki parted and turned to look at the disgusted boy. "Blegh." He stuck his tongue out to mimic vomiting.

"It's-" Madara began.

In the distance three of four feminine screams shrieked across the district, Madara let go of her and disappeared in a cloud of smoke to hurry after the women. Two seconds later, blurs of black chased after him towards the main house causing the leaves to swirl where they stepped.

Yuzuki turned to Ren, he was buried in her chest, holding her tightly. "What's going on?" He cried out, scared.

Yuzuki rubbed his back, raised a hand and snapped her fingers, a blur stopped. Stereotypical of any Uchiha, his red eyes leered over a black mask, observing the little boy holding her.

"Young sir," He bowed, holding out a hand for Ren to take. Yuzuki urged him with a jerk of her head to take it, unconvinced, Ren gripped the Uchiha's hand and in a swift move the Uchiha scooped him up and he too, disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Quickly, Yuzuki gathered up her skirts, running into the large building, up the traditional wooden steps under the arches. She pushed a door open into the massive hallway, looking desperately around for the way everyone went. Her feet pitter pattering on the wooden surface she chose a left door with a muddy footprint at the base, she swivelled around a corner, skidding to a halt.

Gathered around an open door, peering in from all sides were roughly 15 Uchihas, there backs to her and completely blocking her view of the room. Yuzuki heard a few murmurs from them and weeping from the corner. She turned to see a two maids, one leaning almost paralysed from shock and the other bawling her eyes out like a child who had just seen her mother violated.

Cautiously Yuzuki knelt down beside the two girls and gently placed a hand on the crying girl's trembling shoulder, her eyes asking the obvious question.

"Y-yuzuki-s-sama." The girl cried in the breast of the other maid, she opened her mouth but only a croak came out.

Yuzuki stood, her eyes narrowing. She put a hand on the back of an Uchiha by the door and jerked her head to the right, demanding he move. He hesitated and she glared. Unwillingly he stepped back and so did the rest. She walked through them like butter and walked into the room.

"What are you doing here, Yuzuki-chan." Madara demanded, trying to block her sight.

'Why are you blocking me, if it's to do with me then I need to see.' She signed severely and crossed her arms angrily. Madara hesitated and stepped to the side.

Yuzuki hadn't seen many naked women and Liu was stark naked, white and red mingling but still separate in places at her womanhood. Almost non-existent breasts carved into places. It was like the killer had denied her gender and then her attractiveness and then just changed it's mind, a trench from the collar bone to her naval revealing several inches of flesh carved apart, layers of skin turning from a pale white of dead skin to a grey to a bright red and then pale pink ringlets towards the stomach. Torn apart like an animal had ravaged her from the inside out.

As if delicately put to the side of her was a pink bloody muscle resembling a tongue, blood coating the outside of her mouth told the rest of the story for that and finally as if decoration. Pale yellow liquid drizzled over the entire setting. Yuzuki felt her stomach wrench for air, she turned and sank to her knees, heaving up stomach acid onto the floor and scorching her throat, sinking a bit into her windpipe. Turning into a pitiful splutter for air. A gentle hand rubbing her back told her she'd be okay, she looked up at Madara with gratitude as he leant down to put an arm around her back and under her legs, carrying her off the ground.

'I'm okay' she signed. 'Put me down'.

"No." He replied curtly and took her quickly away.

There was no use changing his mind, Yuzuki turned into his chest to bury her face in the folds of his clothes. She closed her eyes and sighed, it wasn't an image she'd get out of her head for a while but she was an adult and even if she was shaking, she'd had to get over it in a too short of a time.

"I want you to stay in my room." He said stiffly, setting her down on his bed much to her confusion. "I've assigned guards to you, if you need anything, you must tell them and if you need to use the toilet, use the bucket and put it outside the room. If you need food, ring the bell and one of the maids will tend to you. Do not leave this room, I cannot make that any clearer."

'Why?' She signed, Madara ignored her and dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. It was locked. She pounded on the door with her palm wanting to scream out in frustration.

…

"Let me out!" Ren shrieked at the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but your father explicitly said you must stay inside your room." The guard said sternly. Unnerved at having to ignore an order from the boy. Ren curled his fists and pounded at the door, his knuckles getting redder at every hit.

"Sir, stop. Please, you're going to hurt yourself." The guard tried to reason.

"I don't care! Take me to Yuzuki-chan!" He screamed, he punched the door and let out a blood curdling, high pitched cry of agony. In alarm the guard flung open the door. His bone was poking out of his fist and he had tears falling his face. "It hurts!" The stupid guard knelt and picked up the tiny boy. "Take me to Yuzuki-chan, she knows medicine." The guard nodded, tearing down a flight of stairs and into a hallway. "She'll be in father's chambers." He whimpered knowingly.

The Uchiha guard nodded and skidded to a halt at the entrance to the hallway for Madara's rooms, four 6.4 men stood, hands behind their back, white masks covering their entire faces and feet shoulder width apart. The guard hesitated, he hadn't been this close them before. The Uchiha looked at Ren, the tears streaming down his face and their eyes swirled into a pretty patterned red.

With a nod of confirmation they parted and the guard walked at a rather slow pace, agonizingly to the front of his chambers. Another two guard stood, with a look he nodded and opened the door for them.

Yuzuki was tidying the room, she had her back to them and hadn't noticed them enter. "Yuzuki-chan!" Ren yelled, she jumped and swivelled as Ren flung his arms around her waist. "Send for Kimoka-san." He ordered his guard.

Yuzuki pried his fingers off. 'What did you do?' She demanded, examining his knuckles.

"... I wanted to be here with you." He looked away in shame. "I thought you were scared."

Yuzuki smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair. 'Of course not, I know that your father will catch whoever did that to Liu-chan.'

"You have faith in father? He's a bad man, mother." He flinched at the pain in his hands and Yuzuki pulled him into her arms to give him a reassuring squeeze.

'Of course I believe in him, perhaps not his methods but he's a good man at heart. Somewhere deep inside we all are.' Yuzuki explained and smiled, she stood suddenly and tapped in the door gently. The guard opened and popped his head around as she signed something. Ren tried to look and leaned on his hand causing him to gasp in pain. Yuzuki looked back to give him a smile that tugged at his heart at a mother's love and received a small wooden box from the guard.

'Kimoka-san will be here soon.' She signed and knelt, unstrapping her shoes she put them tidily at the side of the bed and sat cross legged on the bed. Yuzuki started to take a board out of the box and folded it out, it was checked black and white much to his confusion.

"What is that?" Ren asked curiously.

'It's a game, I will teach you. It's called chess and it's from my country.' Yuzuki gave a vague explanation. It wasn't for fun, it was simply a distraction.

…

Flying through the brush at the floors of the forest, Madara ran, arms out behind him and his eyes blood red with eyebrows furrowed in anger. Blood matching the sunset over the treetops, the orange glow lighting up the forest around him, bouncing off the tree's yellowing leaves. Time was passing since she'd first arrived, he'd gotten so used to her presence, cleaning up some mess here or there, chastising him for not eating dinner. He'd eat it if she made it, whether he was hungry or not.

He shook with anger, running faster as thought. He jumped up higher, the view showed him out dark it was, as he look back to the village with the sun to his back, the skies were getting darker. It had to be almost dinner time, time for her to come bouncing in with a tray and a smile.

That other maid... It was either a dumb mistake or a warning of what would happen to another maid. His maid, his Yuzuki, didn't everyone realise by now that Yuzuki wasn't just a maid, she was his.

He understood his obsession wasn't healthy, he knew he'd fight with her again over it but for now it was all that he could think of. Did he regret leaving behind his best units to scour the area for evidence and to protect her? Not a single bit. If there was one single paper cut or bruise on her under their watch then they were clearly second rate shinobi.

The killer would be back, he made that very clear, it was just the beginning. Madara clenched his fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands with fury.

"Madara-sama, stay your calm, your anger is seeing the best of you." Said a shinobi to his right, Madara's didn't bother looking to see who it was and ignored him, summoning more chakra to his feet to move faster.

It was stupid, wasting energy looking for this killer and he was fully aware of it.

"It's a fucking warning isn't it!" It was a question, in an explosion of cracks and bits of bark and splinters flying in every direction, Madara summoned chakra to his knuckles and hit the tree. It keeled over promptly much to his satisfaction.

"Yes sir," the shinobi said, kneeling a good 4 meters away and wary of his leader.

Madara started to pace on the shreds of bark at his feet. "From who."

"The Senju, sir?" The shinobi suggested. Madara shook his head, he would have known if it was one of them. In fact, there wasn't a way that a foreign shinobi could have entered the residence without consent and permission months beforehand. The circles of chakra guarding the village would have seen to that.

"It can't have been a normal person without chakra." Madara mumbled to himself.

"Begging your pardon, sir but a normal person couldn't have raped and murdered a girl. Perhaps the village of the Knives, they specialise in concealing chakra and weaponry?" The shinobi suggested.

Madara shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, they are loyal to us. The killer isn't anyone from outside the village, they would have had to known our schedules for the rotation in guards and where I and Ren-kun would have been." He hesitated. "And if they knew where Ren-kun and I were, then they would have known that Yuzuki-chan was with us." He explained to himself.

"Sir?" The shinobi asked for an order.

"The killer is one of us." Madara came to the final conclusion. "FUCK." He yelled and kicked the dead tree in bits on the ground. She wasn't safe after all, in a mad panic he gathered his chakra to his feet and propelled himself forward, travelling at break necking speed. Gradually the shinobi fell behind and he passed through the first couple chakra domes, jumping up onto a roof.

The red titles cracked a little at the force he put his feet down in anger. Ever move was sharp and completely on impulse. All his squad could do was run after him as he skidded down a slide of the roof and jumped onto a flat surface. Running to gain speed before pushing off into the air and, springing up like a bird only to come flying back down further away.

He jumped up to the window of the main house and smashed it to gain entry. A kunai came flying at his throat, with two fingers he caught it and flung it back on instinct. The shinobi recognised him, the blood red war drums spinning in his eyes, the static in his hair making it bushier than normal.

"Confirm who you are." Madara demanded.

"Arito Uchiha, sir." The first Uchiha said, taking off his mask and activating his sharingan to prove his bloodline. Madara gripped the man's arm and stabbed it half a centimetre deep, the Uchiha didn't even look and kept his expression calm and collected as Madara determined his fate. He nodded in approval and flung open the door to his chambers.

Yuzuki and Ren were sitting on his bed, wooden chess pieces here and there, they were fully emerged, each trying to win. He took a deep breath of relief. He couldn't let her out his sight again.

"Ren, go to your room." He commanded. Hurt, Ren complied. Madara's gaze settle on the bandages around Ren's hands. "Kimoka-san should see to that."

Ren shook his head. "He reset everything, I can use it but the final healing stages should be left to nature according to Kimoka-san. He said it would make my bones stronger."

Madara nodded, "he's right then. Get out, shoo." He pointed to the door. Ren pouted and stuffed his hands in his pockets, wincing and regretting it immediately, he toughed it out and strolled out as casually as he could.

'You didn't have to send him out.' Yuzuki signed, slipping out of bed and putting chess pieces back in the box.

"Yes I did." Madara slipped his hands around her waist, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck. "Where were we before all of this?"

Yuzuki's gentle finger tips grasped his hands around her waist, trying to struggle out of them. 'I'm really not in the mood, I've just seen Liu-chan... like that.'

"Okay," Madara said patiently and gave her neck one last kiss, directly on a sensitive spot much to his amusement as her lips parted and she turned in his arms. Carefully she made him let go of her.

'Can I leave now?' She requested innocently.

A rush of emotion flooded through him. Anger, hurt, sadness. "Too dangerous. You're staying here until I say you can go." He said quickly, looking away.

Yuzuki sighed and shook her head in exasperation. 'My room is literally right next door.'

"Too bad." Madara snapped. "Get in bed." Yuzuki's turned, outraged. "Not like that, it's more comfortable, I don't have any chairs here. What's the point in sitting on the floor?"

Grudgingly she sat down waiting for his next move. He hesitated.

"Emm, you're hungry right?" He asked, almost nervously. Yuzuki nodded and blushed as her stomach growled. He burst into laughter. "It's nice actually hearing noise from you."

She scowled.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed with me." Madara smirked, leaning over and pinching her cheek.

She pouted.

The pinch turned into a caress, tracing her soft jawline to cupping her head. He leaned in for a kiss and then there was a loud knock on the door. She grinned at the interruption as Madara flung open the door to present a nervous looking maid with a bead of sweat dripping down from her temple at the presence of the Uchiha leader.

A whiff of dumplings, udon noodles in a mysterious broth that she could almost taste from the smell wafted her way and she immediately received the tray from the maid with a bright smile. Madara scowled.

Yuzuki gave a short bow to the maid as the flustered maid awkwardly gave her the wrong curtsy and bit her lip, almost crying. Yuzuki smiled reassuringly and closed the door to sever the humiliation and terror the poor Liu replacement had to endure.

"Stop bowing to the help." Madara sulked. Yuzuki glanced up as she set the tray down on the bed as carefully as she could, trying not to spill anything.

'I am the help, sir.' She answered, teasingly. Madara frowned, crossing his arms. She giggled silently and eagerly helped herself to udon noodles, the warm, homey taste exploded in her mouth giving her taste buds a treat. She smiled happily.

Madara grumpily sat down opposite her, looking around for a pair of chopsticks. "Feed me." He opened his mouth.

Yuzuki gave him a look of exasperation. 'You're not a child.' She signed.

"Of course I'm not, but you're the only one with a pair of chopsticks." He raised a cunning eyebrow with expertise.

A deep blush emerged in her cheeks as she passed the chopsticks to him. 'You eat first, I'll just use them after.'

"You're no fun." Madara smirked, taking the chopsticks from her, he dug into his portion of the tray.

Yuzuki hesitated, watching him slurp up noodles. She tapped his shoulder so he could watch her sign. 'Liu-chan was killed as a warning.' Madara nodded grudgingly, she sighed in disappointment. 'She was so young, she had so much potential.'

"Oh that's what her name was." Madara mused, mouth full of dumpling. Yuzuki cringed.

'Chew with your mouth closed.' She ordered him, his eyes glittered with delight. He picked up a dumpling and dunked it in soy sauce, reaching out across for her to take a bite.

It was clear he wasn't going to talk about Liu tonight.

'Did you order food with only one pair of chopsticks?' She asked. 'Tell the truth.'

"Yes, now eat." Madara commanded. Yuzuki raised an eyebrow.

'You are sneaky,' she signed and opened her mouth, letting him feed her.

Madara chuckled with delight and set down the chopsticks, picking up his bowl and put it up to his lips, slugging it down messily. Yuzuki began to eat.

"You know." Madara began. "If you weren't my maid, I could get away with so much less but it could never be official."

Yuzuki looked up for a second before chowing down on a dumpling.

"I want you in so many ways. You should let me, you'll enjoy it. I promise." He said in a as a matter of fact manner. Yuzuki choked on her dumpling and blushed bright red. "Ugh." Madara stretched and fell back on the bed. "We can tonight if you want."

Yuzuki shook her head vigorously much to his amusement.

"I'm teasing." He said in the same monotonous voice. "Whenever you want is fine by me, just... soon. Please." Her cheeks turned from red to a deep crimson as she awkwardly finished her last dumpling. "You're not a virgin, right?" Madara asked.

Yuzuki shook her head. 'No, I was engaged a long time ago.' She signed briefly.

"What happened," Madara turned to lean on his elbow, fascinated. He hadn't heard much about her past.

'It didn't work out so I called it off.' She replied just as quickly.

"And that's all? What about people other than that one man?" He asked? "Not since?" Yuzuki shook her head. "Perfect." Madara smugly purred.

Yuzuki slipped out of bed and gathered the tray on the floor to take out later. 'Do you mind if I take a nap?' She signed. Madara gestured for her to do as she wished.

Yuzuki swiftly untied her sash and let her kimono fall to the ground. Her white kimono underneath covered her modesty. Madara looked at her with interest as she braided her hair to the side and pulled the bed covered back. Slipping in next to him, Madara didn't bother undressing as he climbed under the covers with her, demanding her touch.

He slipped an arm under her she could have between her head and collar bone, a comfortable nook for her. Madara snaked his other arm around her and a leg between hers, comfortably close to her crotch for her and uncomfortably close for her.

"Sleep tight." He murmured in a low, dark tone in her ear that stirred something in her.

…

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sleepily Yuzuki cracked open an eye, the early morning light of the next day was streaming in through the shutters. She sat up and looked around a little confused, this bed wasn't hers and neither was the room. Her eyes widened as she recognised where she was and looked to her right, sprawled and fully clothed much to her relief lay Madara with his hair in a mess that covered half his face in knots. His mouth was parted and his breathss were heavier in complete relaxation.

She slipped out of bed and leant down, wrapping her kimono around her. The guards must still be at the door, could she leave yet? As quietly as she could, she tried to open the door and peeped around the corner.

The two Uchiha stood there, hands behind their backs and feet a shoulder width apart. They pivoted and she put a finger up to her lips for them to be quiet so Madara wouldn't wake.

'Can I leave yet?' She signed.

'No, not without permission from Madara-Sama.' One of them signed back. It was the first time she's seen someone else use the Uchiha sign language in the entire month she'd been here.

'My room is next door' she tried to argue.

'No, please go back inside' the other signed back.

Grudgingly she closed the door and looked around, it was odd spending the night here, she'd always walked in the next day to change the sheets and clean the floors and surfaces every few days. The dim lighting from the closed shutters gave it a more homey feel.

The walls were unlike the rest of residence, it was painted like a bamboo forest with animals peeping out occasionally but only on two walls, the other two were beige and the floor was hardwood. Surprisingly warm on her feet unlike in her room.

Yuzuki crossed the room and as slowly as possible to reduce the noise, she opened the shutters and popped her head out. The fresh air was too cold, autumn was coming but it was certainly refreshing.

"You could have at least woken me up." Said a groggy Madara and she looked back as he swung his legs out of bed and pushed himself out to join her by the window.

'Good morning' she signed.

"Is it?" He yawned and pulled her close. "I suppose with you here, although for future reference you should wake me up next to me. In bed."

She gave him a look of mild exasperation.

He chuckled and his manner changed as he thought back to the previous day. "I never did ask, were you close to that girl?"

Yuzuki thought back. "No but out of every woman I've met here, I spent the most time with her."

"Saki, Yuuki, Kurumi, Midoka, Liu and Misaki." He recited.

She gave him an alarmed look and he simply smiled.

"Nothing happens in the residence that I don't know about. You met Saki-san who gave you directions, you met Kurumi-chan who was head of the maids in the residence, she referred Yuuki-san to you to show you the residence and help you settle in, Midoka-chan is head of the help here at the main house where Liu-san was assigned under you when I promoted you." He explained.

Yuzuki didn't reply.

"You have to understand, I have an interest in you and I must do my research. I am after all, head of the Uchiha clan."

'I understand.' She signed.

"I'm glad," he put an arm around her and held her close. "My men will find the murderer, they most likely have a lead already."

'Do I have to stay here?' She asked and looked him in the eye.

He looked into her big grey eyes and couldn't deny her. "Of course not, my men will shadow you throughout the day until I tell them to stop. Which will be when the killer in caught."

Yuzuki pursed her lips at the thought of bring followed and brushed his arm off to pull out her hair tie and let her hair down. Madara watched silently as she made her way to the bed to start stripping the sheets and the pillow cases.

"I promise you it won't be long." Madara said calmly.

Yuzuki glanced up at him and tossed the bedding into the a wicker basket to wash later.

'When you find that evil man, kill him and make him suffer.' She signed with a fierceness in her eyes he hadn't seen since his son was beat by Misaki.

"I will, but be careful when using that word." He replied

'What word?' She questioned.

"Evil." He answered.

'Why?' She demanded, still angry.

"Evil means that there is no good. Evil and good, right and wrong? There's a fine line as much as we hate to admit it." He began.

She raised her hands to sign and he put a hand up for her to stop.

"Every evil man is good in his eyes and we are the evil." He explained.

'Did you learn to think like the enemy to understand their strategy in war through that?' Yuzuki asked.

Madara nodded silently.

'It must be hard to kill someone understanding that they aren't just a piece of meat.' Yuzuki signed and Madara nodded again.

"I'm glad." He said quietly. "You understand the difference between murder and killing."

Silence fell between them.

A harsh knock on the door made her turn, a twang of annoyance filled Madara and a maid bowed at the door, behind her the two guards closed the door for security.

"Yes?" Madara asked with clear irritation in his voice.

"The new cook would like to inquire if you would like breakfast here or downstairs in the dining room?" She asked and bowed again nervously, refusing to make eye contact.

Yuzuki turned to quickly turn to Madara.

'Can you replace my guards for the morning?' She questioned and he nodded in surprise. 'Madara-Sama will be fending for himself this morning'. Yuzuki told the maid and she nodded and bowed yet again

"Where are we going?" Madara asked curiously as the maid closed the door behind her.

'When you said Yuuki-san, you reminded me of the food stalls near the food court for the maids.' She signed.

"Excellent idea, lets get dressed." Madara complimented her and loving her initiative.

'Actually you'll need make yourself unrecognisable.' She signed happily.

"What?" He demanded to know why

'People are scared of you, let me show you what it's like on the other end of that.' She replied.

Hesitantly and amused, he agreed.

…

Madara exited his room.

"Is she still getting ready?" He asked the two guards and they nodded, bowing curtly before returning to their positions. "You can both leave, I'll take it from here." The two bowed and before their heads were raised they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

He crossed the hall and knocked firmly on the door.

"Yuzuki-chan?" He called out. "You're taking too long, I'm coming in."

Immediately there was a rapid knocking of denial. The Uchiha bit back a cheeky smile and replied.

"Oh do you need help?" He feigned and pushed the door aside to reveal the small woman tying the sash of her incredibly plain kimono that had seen a bit of wear. It had no design and was clearly cheaply made out of cotton and the colour was fading in places. Just like someone who wasn't lower class but neither middle class. Her hair was tied up and away practically and no decorative hairpin stuck out.

Madara crossed the room and opened her jewellery box, pulling out a hairpin with a common gem at the end and a smaller version of the gem dangling from a strong thread.

"Come here," he beckoned, Yuzuki finished tying the bow and stepped towards him. Carefully he slid it into her hair and cupped her face. "You're beautiful no matter what you wear." Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled a little bashfully.

Changing the topic she looked him up and down and bit back a laugh. He had chosen to wear the guards uniform with leather armour at the shoulders, calves and upper chest. Complete with a mask that hid half his face that had been pulled down to show his face, his hair was pulled up into a high but loose pony tail with a leather hair tie. It was so different from his usual wild bush hair and almost suited him but she still preferred to see him with his loose locks.

"You better call me Mada-kun while we're out and about. My name is not that common and I may be recognised even in this uniform." He informed her and she nodded in agreement.

'This way...Mada-kun.' She hesitantly signed and his smug reaction assured her it was appropriate.

She had gestured him towards the door, looking back to see he had pulled up the mask. He had really thought through his uniform through, it was perfect for the high street because no one could see his face and he had a legitimate reason as to why. Sometimes she really underestimated his intelligence.

Yuzuki led him down the stairs towards the great doors ahead and out into the open. He reached out and put his hand next to hers interlocking knowing fully well she wouldn't be able to sign.

With her other hand she signed a question mark and she could see his eyes twinkle over his mask.

"You don't need a voice to convey everything, I know you." And with his other hand he tipped her head up and leaned in for a kiss, coming an inch from her face to realise his mask was in the way.

She silently giggled and forced his hand off and signed.

'Behave, we're in public.' Looking around she saw no one, still to far from the high street.

"Realllly?" He teased.

She gave him a look of exasperation and held her hand out. Instead of taking it, he pulled her up and onto his back and jumped up to the nearest building which was the residence, just next to where Misaki was staying. Thinking back, she must have silently left to return to her family in disgrace at the divorce or perhaps they supported her, that thought was even worse. Yuzuki grimaced at the thought of the child abuser and Madara carried her to the next building, sliding down the tiles to jump to the next. He ran at a building much taller than the one they were on with no windows or a ledge to hold onto and her heart leapt into her mouth.

They landed sideways and her stomach flipped, reassuringly Madara rubbed her thigh and carried on his way running up the building wall to the a flat surface where gravity was happier and so was Yuzuki.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice and jumped across a small gap, they could hear noises in the distance of the beginnings of the day. She squeezed his shoulder and he nodded, jumping down to the dirt road.

It wasn't uncommon to see a couple like them, one from outer town but clearly working there recently and a low ranking guard. No one stared and no one cared.

Yuzuki looked around, a little disorientated and confused where she was. Looking up she recognised the food court's roof over a few buildings that Yuuki had warned her about and remembered something about food poisoning. She pointed and Madara nodded, reaching for her hand again but she was already off towards a shortcut alley way to the high street.

She edged around a dustbin and Madara followed, a little irked that he was the follower instead of the leader.

The noise wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, even this early in the morning. Actually now she looked up at the sun position it had to be mid morning, the high street was full of people doing this and that. Stalls lined the street with signs and smells telling her they were mostly food stalls but a sections further down she could clearly see groceries and across from that were stalls selling hair pins, materials and other items. It reminded her of the town she sometimes went to with Kyou where they had a larger market and traders went to.

"It's so lively." Madara muttered and she looked up at him in surprise. She remembered how huge the market was with Kyou and how she came out with bruises on her elbows from cramming past people and the bruises from other people's elbows that had lined her waist. The noise had been so loud that she shouted and still couldn't hear herself. This street paled in comparison.

Yuzuki shrugged, Madara was a warlord and was waited on hand and foot, perhaps this was his first time going to the streets to get food.

She watched him curiously as he looked around in amazement like a little child, standing fully still in such a busy place made him look like such a foreigner to the residence it was beginning to look suspicious. She tapped his shoulder and pointed to a less busy dango shop and his eyes lit up nodding vigorously.

They pushed the hanging cloth door out of the way and entered a large room filled with booths and some benches and tables. There were less people than she had imagined, a large family at the booth nearest the door and a few people just grabbing brunch.

A waitress showed them a booth and they sat, examining the menu.

"I've never had dango before," Madara confessed.

Yuzuki looked up in surprise. 'There are several types,' she pointed to the menu. 'Botchan dango is made up of three different dango, red bean, egg and green tea. Chichi dango is slightly sweet, you may like that since you have a sweet tooth. There are others.' She explained and continued to go on about it in surprising length.

Madara nodded and summoned the waitress and pointed to the menu.

"I'll have this and she'll have." He looked over at Yuzuki. She smiled silently and pointed at another item on the menu.

The waitress nodded and assured them their food would be with them shortly.

'What you said earlier about having an interest in me.' She began to sign awkwardly.

"Yes?" He inquired smugly.

'What exactly do you mean by that?' She asked.

Madara paused in confusion and thought for an explanation. "When I think about you, I feel peace. It makes me relaxed and I need that."

'When I first began working here you slept with so many women.' She confronted him, vividly remembering the banging on the walls and the heavy bags under his eyes from staying up all night. Looking at his face it had barely changed but she had seen him sleep first hand now several times, it was a little confusing.

"I didn't have peace a month ago." He replied. "This is new to me, a shinobi should never be this off-guard but I can't help it around you. It's addictive. I need it, I crave it."

Unusually she wasn't blushing, she was deep in thought and the way her eyes seemed to have cogs running in them made him stare.

'I'm not sure I want that.' She answered.

"I'd like to say that you don't have a choice but this is a paying job that you have, not to fuck me or entertain me but to clean my sheets, bring me food and run my baths. You're not my whore." He said with vigour.

She felt a little warmth in her heart, but a little uncomfortable with how he was talking.

'You've never been in love have you?' Yuzuki asked.

"I'm Uchiha Madara, I married for the clan. I'll probably marry again for another alliance." He said more quietly in a hushed undertone, glancing around at the neighbouring customers.

Yuzuki nodded. 'I fall in love easily.'

"Is that good or bad?" He said in slight alarm.

'Depends on the person. I find that there's always a lesson to be learnt in every relationship. I was engaged to a man I loved deeply, I don't want to be hurt again Madar-' She stopped herself. 'Mada-kun.'

Madara said nothing.

'I think I'll get hurt with you.' Yuzuki signed. 'I'm already hurt.' She put a hand on her neck indicating to her voice. 'And you never told me why.'

Madara looked away.

'I saw you.' She continued.

"Tch, that was none of your business." He snapped.

He felt a little stab of pain at her hurt expression, she was looking away and towards the oncoming waitress with her arms full of dishes.

'Thank you.' She signed and the waitress looked surprised at the mute and glanced curiously at the two before her. A guard that had seen too much battle for his basic armour and a foreign mute.

"Enjoy your meal." She smiled and returned to her post by the door to welcome guests.

'Can we change the topic?' She signed uncomfortably and Madara nodded in agreement.

"How do you like your dango?" He asked politely and ate a green one whole. A pleasant green tea taste filled his mouth.

Yuzuki took a bite of her own and nodded vaguely. 'It tastes like home, Ren-kun would love this.'

"Home?" He questioned curiously and met eye contact.

She looked sad still.

"Maybe... we should take him with us next time." He tried to perk her spirits.

She nommed on a sticky dango from a stick. 'Next time?' She signed after she set the stick down.

Madara nodded. "I'd like that."

Yuzuki laughed silently, eyebrows raising incredulously. Still laughing she ate another dango and tried hard not to choke on it as she looked up at his serious face.

'You're a complicated man, Mada-kun.' She signed.

"Maybe I can un-complicate it for you." Madara ate his food.

'And how would you do that?' She asked.

"If you weren't so far across this booth I'd lean over and kiss you." Madara said as if it was a completely normal thing to say in public.

Yuzuki hesitated.

'Would you want it to mean anything?' She asked tentatively, giving him her full attention.

He paused painfully long.

"It's only been a month, Yuzuki-chan." Madara said in a soft, low voice that sent a shiver down her back.

'You're attracted to me but not emotionally?' She signed to confirm and he nodded as he chowed down on a red bean dango.

Yuzuki finished her dango and watched in silence, disappointment in her eyes and a face as blank of emotion as she could. He looked so calm across her chowing down, almost happy with a look of indifference. She bit her lip to hold back something and and began to stack their empty dishes for the waitress.

Madara didn't seem to notice.

Eyes scanning the menu, she calculated half the cost and slid some coins across the table to cover her expenses. She tapped the table lightly for him to pay attention to her as she signed.

'I'm going back to the residence, I have work.' She announced.

Madara shook his head and finished his dango before speaking.

"I replaced your guards, remember? I can't let you wander off." He told her and Yuzuki slid out of the booth anyway. "Do you understand?"

'I understand perfectly, but I don't need it.' She signed as calmly as she could.

His eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Let me walk you back to the residence." He commanded.

Yuzuki shook her head and headed out towards the door, Madara sat there watching her with exasperation. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

…

KNOCK KNOCK

Yuzuki looked up from her futon and crossed the room to slide the door open, Ren looked up at her with big black eyes full of innocence. She bowed.

'Good afternoon Ren-kun.' She signed.

"Why are your guards secretly guarding you? There's no need if you already know." He said, completely perplexed.

It was uncanny how similar he was to Madara, even that at that young age Ren could see hidden shinobi who had years of training.

'I don't know Ren-kun. Maybe someone ordered them to watch me even though I don't need them. What a waste of man power.' Yuzuki feigned an oblivious expression.

"Huh... I wonder who would do that. I'll have someone find out next time I'm at the reception." Ren replied, very confused.

Yuzuki smiled and nodded along.

"Father wasn't at this morning's training today." He commented and disappointment swept through Yuzuki, was Madara even trying to be a father?

'I'm so sorry Ren-kun, I didn't realise that was this morning. I took your father to a late breakfast at the high street.' She signed and bowed.

Ren's eyes lit up.

"Oh I don't mind at all, please take him to breakfast, lunch or dinner any time. Spend as much time as you can together. Did I mention together?" He dashed forward and embraced her firmly in happiness.

Yuzuki gently squeezed him briefly and pried his fingers off her to sign.

'I thought you didn't want him being around me.' She commented.

"Well I thought about it. I decided that I should behave like a leader and it's much easier if your subjects are getting along. Also I just really want you to marry father and then you can become my mother." He said the last in a rush and flushed bright red, looking away and shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Equally as uncomfortably, Yuzuki replied.

'I don't think I'll be marrying your father, Ren-kun.' She signed.

All the hope drained from his face into an unhappy frown.

'But-'

He perked up immediately.

'I will always look after you as long as I'm here.' She finished and he dove in for another hug.

'Have you had lunch?' She signed but he didn't see. He grabbed her hand and at a brisk pace brought her down the hallway to the stairs.

"I want to show you something." He said excitedly, she smiled. He was finally acting his age.

He brought her down the stairs to the front of the residence.

"This way." He grinned and let go of her hand to race ahead, Yuzuki gathered up her skirts and followed him down a few twists and turns of alleys.

She arrived at a T-junction with high walls and the only day light coming down from the sky. Ren was no where to be seen. Her footsteps crunched on the barely trodden path and she turned right, wanting to call out. Frustration flushed through her at her inability and she picked up a dust bin lid. Banging it against the side of a wall.

No answer.

Yuzuki bit her lip nervously, were the shinobi still watching her? Could they help or did they lose her amongst this maze of houses and their huge walls. She pondered, taking deep breaths.

She was the last adult to see Ren, she was responsible. Nervously she banged the dustbin lid against the wall as she walked quickly, trying to retrace her steps. The lid was metal, maybe made out of tin or copper but it made a satisfying clang that was reassuring amongst this soundless neighbourhood.

…

The room wasn't homey, the light was dimmed by the shutters and everything about the room was bland from the beige walls to the hardwood floor with the only piece of furniture being a large rectangular table surrounded by ageing men. At the head of the table sat Madara, clearly one of the youngest there with scrolls and reports placed before him. At the other end of the table sat Elder Sora, the only one to have a cup of jasmine tea and a smile. Although it was only a slight curl of the lip.

"The problem isn't that a maid is dead. The problem is that someone managed to get into the residence in the first place." Said an elderly man with a permanent look of anger on his face. "We have a leak, one of our own let a foreign menace in."

"That..." All attention turned to Sora. "Or simply that our security is lax because it hasn't been updated recently, we are old and the young are always inventing new ways to get around our rules and security measures." He smiled into his tea.

"Well I don't think-" The angry elder began.

"Neither can be certain Takahiro-sama. We'll respond to both and hope we find out which the problem is." Madara interrupted. "I'll have the strategists update the security and in the mean time we'll triple the patrols at the border and minimise the rest of the security at the centre to maintain map-power." He ordered.

"Madara-kun, what if the killer hasn't left? You'd only be placing the residence in danger." Sora asked.

"We'll split our forces, one to the border and the other to search and interrogate our own if they're suspicious." Madara answered. "Then we'll go back to the prior plan once we're sure of the innocence of our clan and those under our protection."

"You mean your servants." Said a man at the middle section of the table, one of the younger men with a goatee and a western appearance.

"Ambassador Alexander, I didn't think this matter included you." Madara replied.

"You're mistaken, Madara-Sama. It was a maid who was murdered, it could easily have been one of the servants you hired from outside your clan which I believe is in my field of expertise." Alexander said.

"And in my field of expertise I don't believe that the murder was meant for anyone other than Uchiha Liu. Which brings us to the reason she was murdered." Madara said and pulled out a sheet of paper. "The current theory is that the killer was hired to kill my personal maid and thought that was Uchiha Liu. They believed that my maid and I are... involved. And I would retaliate to the Okasara Clan or Senju to start another feud thinking that I would suspect them out of my general distaste for the clans."

"Involved?" Asked clearly the eldest of the council.

"Sex, Tsubasa-sama. He means sex." Sora explained. The elder paused and it clicked a moment later.

"Ah." He nodded, understanding.

"Alternatively I believe this may be a plot to kill my maid but because she replaced my ex-wife even though I would have divorced her, maid or no maid." Madara announced.

The council murmured amongst themselves for a moment and Madara tried desperately not to rub his temples from the headache he was getting.

"Nonetheless," Sora began and the rest of the council paid attention. "We should follow Madara-kun's plan to divide our forces, investigate the clan and those living with us. Protect the borders while our strategists devise a new security plan and make this our number one priority. This cannot happen again."

"Perhaps a curfew?" Suggested Takahiro.

"Something we can agree on." Madara commented darkly.

"All those in favour of these plans?" Sora asked.

Slowly the council members raised their hands, except one.

"When will this curfew be?" He inquired suspiciously.

Sora looked up the Madara for help.

"End of sunset." Madara intervened.

Sora nodded. "Sounds reasonable if the killer is still living here."

They looked looked the one objector for approval. He nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Madara asked, looking around at the wrinkled faces. "Then this council session is concluded."

Slowly the men began to file out of the room, Madara stayed seated and so did Sora. He sat back more comfortably and sipped on his jasmine tea as the younger Uchiha began to pack up his papers. Watching the man across from him stand and scoot his chair back into place, his finished his cup of tea calmly.

"Things aren't going well with her are they?" Sora half commented half asked. Madara looked at the elder with an odd expression on his face. "Or maybe things aren't going well for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Madara demanded with a fierceness in his eyes.

"Well when you were talking about your personal maid, you looked a little... agitated." Sora replied. "I'm guessing you had a fight?"

Madara paused and pulled up a chair next to the elder.

"I should come to talk to you more often, you're not a babbling fool like the rest of this council. You're very observant." He gestured to the empty chairs around them.

"Indeed." Sora smiled into his cup. "Fool is a very good term for them but you're ignoring my comment. What's come between the two of you, my sources say you were at the point where you had kissed. Frequently."

"Sources? If your sources are watching us then you should know what 'came between us' and not be asking." Madara replied.

"Let an old man indulge in his hobbies." Sora chuckled. "Yuzuki-chan is delightful and Ren-kun has taken quite a liking towards her, may I remind you she is his only friend and he is starting to see her as a mother. Your problem is that you're not acknowledging her as a man, you see her as a shinobi would. A source to partake in to help you satisfy your cravings for human comfort and sex."

"I am a shinobi." Madara said, pointing out the obvious.

"You see this tea," Sora handed him his cup. "It is delicious, I drink it because it is such and not because it sustains me."

"The world doesn't revolve around tea and your analogy doesn't make any sense," Madara passed the cup back.

"A shinobi does only what he needs to survive, so when he looks at tea he sees sustenance, but as a man you should be looking at it because it's delicious. A man uses his emotions and a shinobi doesn't. Madara-kun, you must learn to relax and give into your emotions, bottling them up will cause them to overflow like fermented beer and no one wants beer. They want tea." He said nodding, agreeing with himself and he took a sip.

Madara paused.

"I don't know how." He said finally and a little begrudgingly.

"I'm sure Yuzuki-chan knows, she'd a clever woman and could really help you. Take Ren-kun for example, he was such a meek boy and now he's doing better than ever because he paid attention to her council. He will become one of the greatest leaders this clan will ever see if he continues to follow and that's because he has a healthy in-between for shinobi and Man." Sora pointed out.

Madara thought, "I've only known her for a month." He concluded.

"I only knew Hikaru-chan for a month before we decided to elope and I can't say it was the happiest day of my life because she makes me happier every time I'm with her. She is the most amazing woman I know." Sora said with a wistful look in his eyes, craving her presence.

Madara sighed.

"I am a leader, I can't afford to relax or have another life beside the one I already have which is this." He gestured to the empty council room. "Any other person I'd encourage that balance but for me it'd be unwise."

Sora simply smiled.

"Think of it more like this, shinobi and a regular man are inside of you like yin and yang and neither can survive without the other. You must master both to work functionally." He explained

"I'm beginning to understand, I must be a normal man first to be a greater man." Madara almost to himself.

"Close enough." Sora replied. "Yuzuki has the potential to become someone quite great. She's very sensible and has good instincts."

"And intelligent." Madara said smugly.

Sora chuckled and mulled in empty tea up over in his hands. "Remember Madara-kun, her job may be just a maid but if you want her you must treat her as an equal and believe it. I hold my Hikaru-chan above all else and in turn she respects me equally."

"Don't romantics worship their lovers?" Madara asked coldly. "It's creepy, that a person would do anything for another purely based off of emotion."

"No, a healthy relationship is one where they are equal. Take Misaki-san for example, she would have done anything for you, she was not stable and thus your marriage didn't work out and that was only a few days ago too." Sora explained.

"I don't understand what I should do for Yuzuki-chan." Madara said a little begrudgingly at that thought.

"It'll come to you, it's all very spontaneous with the two of you, you went to the dango shop this morning. I assume that once you're apologised to her and shown you've cared that you'll be up to the same sort of thing in no time." Sora replied.

Madara nodded. "I suppose I did hurt her."

"I find that apologising as soon as possible is the best way to resolve arguments. Not that I argue much with Hikaru-chan. It's been several years." Sora smiled.

"Well not all of us are symbiotic with our wives." Madara said. "But I will be going, I'll keep you updated."

Sora put up a hand for him to stop talking. "Please. I have my sources."

…

The air was nippy now that the sun was setting and she could hear crickets in the distance, it was so dark now with the walls that seemed to be getting higher and higher. Yuzuki dropped the dustbin lid in despair and sat down, the arch in her feet and calves were aching from racing around corners in hope to see an exit.

It must have been hours, she bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her knees in a small ball of warmth. She had tried to retrace her steps so many times but there didn't seem to be an exit. The Uchiha were not friendly enough to passing villagers or passing anyone to let them into the residence, now that she thought back to her first day. The entire 'public' entrance was covered in brambles.

The sky above was a tempest of light greys with darkness coming from the left side, it was a cloudy night and she wouldn't be able to see her way without the shine from the stars. The walls and alleys all looked the same and in the dark she feared she would only become more lost than she already was.

Her nose tingled slightly and she rubbed her eyes to stop her tears, she took a deep breath and began to strategize, if she couldn't get out by wandering around then she could climb up like a shinobi would. Yuzuki stood up with new vigour and briskly made her way back to the dustbin, setting the lid on it. Carefully she stood on top of that and reached for the high window of the house, barely out of her reach. She cursed her height and jumped.

She made it, scrambling up to the top. Terrified of falling, she looked at her grazed hands from the hard rock and winced from the pain. She hiked up her skirts and eased her way to the top of the roof at the peak.

The sun had gone down leaving little light for her to see where she was but she recognised the main building to her left about 800 yards from her and the food court for the servant in front of her about 300 yards away.

Examining the surrounding she realized her situation, she was stuck. The gap between buildings was too great and jumping down would end up in a twisted ankle. Someone would find her eventually right?

…

Author's Note: I'll finish this eventually, I plan for many more chapters to come. Thanks for waiting.


End file.
